Something Wonderful
by chiea
Summary: AU OOC “You are currently the recipient of all the pitiful glances of the haute ton. Unless you want to continue with your career, Miss Sakura, I highly suggest you consider what I will propose.” Officially on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU OOC "You are currently the recipient of all the pitiful glances of the haute ton. Unless you want to continue with your career, Miss Sakura, I highly suggest you consider what I will propose." NejiSaku SasuSaku a bit of KibaSaku

Category: Romance

Final Pairing: Still undecided folks..

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

Something Wonderful

Prologue

Thunderous applause filled the great hall of the opera house, vibrating in the concrete elegantly painted ceiling. Tonight was another performance of the Eros et Thanatos, one of the most critically acclaimed group performer of the musical arts. What was different from the night was that the first performance as belladonna of the successor of the said title, a young woman by the name of Haruno Sakura or Cerise as her friends and aficionados dubbed her adoringly.

It was a performance for the birthday of one of the blue blooded in the society, the Baron of LaMaize. As expected, the haute ton who had come to watch the performance, attended the ball held in the home of the official himself, the boisterous, Baron Naruto Uzumaki and his wife, Baroness Hinata Uzumaki. The ballroom's windows whose height spanned from the shiny cream marble floor to the ceilings were adorned with thick maroon drapery. Some chatted merrily with one another, in hopes of improving relationships, especially with those who belonged to the powerful families of Konoha; while others were dancing, enjoying the merry music played by an orchestra.

"I loved your performance, Miss Haruno."

"Cerise, that parting scene was breathtaking!"

"Oh, I knew you'd be the belladonna!"

A tall slender figure stood from the crowd even though she was standing near one of the huge bow windows on the farthest side of the hall. It was not that she had craved it, but people seem to recognize her rather easily, especially with the unique trait of hers. Long locks of strawberry pink were coiffed elegantly, with a few small white rosebuds on her mane, some silky tendrils falling alluringly on her porcelain smooth skin. Her sleek form was clad in an ice blue gown which left her satiny back deliciously bare, adorned with white pearls on the hem and a swirling pattern on the skirt of her gown. A pair of diamond drop earrings was on her soft lobes and a matching necklace encircled her neck. Even with the pristine white demi mask she had on, most people knew who she was upon setting their eyes on her.

She had listened attentively to the offers of warmest congratulations and lovely comments of her absolutely wonderful performance earlier that evening.

"Thank you for watching our performance. I was a bit nervous, since it was my first and I'm happy you liked it."

It looked like she was still being attentive to what was being said to her but under her mask, she was busy scanning the crowd for a particular figure.

'He'll be here of course. He's friends with his lordship. He's even the captain of the Royal guards…'

"I have seen your friend, Miss Haruno, the one who used to accompany you everywhere. I believe his name is Captain Kiba Inuzuka of his majesty's guards."

Immediately whispers were heard from within earshot of what the rather oblivious man said. Someone whispered to his ear rather loudly about the current condition of the singer and the captain.

Suddenly, the group of people parted like the sea, and two figures were headed towards her.

'Please don't let it be them..'

A man was wearing a black suit with the royal crest of the guards on his left breast pocket. His hair was a messy concoction of reddish brown, seemingly having a life of its own. A red demi-mask covered his eyes, but his smirking mouth was uncovered. Beside him was a voluptuous blonde wearing a tight lavender satin gown. She was nearly as tall as he was, towering over her rather easily. Like her male companion, the lower part of her face was exposed by the mask, revealing thin lips set in a smile. Her arm was looped with his, her left hand purposely sticking out to flash the two carat diamond engagement ring it was sporting.

"Your performance tonight was astonishing as always, Sakura."

The deep baritone voice spoke to her tenderly, pulling out flashes of memories from the pink haired woman. He gently took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, bestowing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Why, thank you, Captain Inuzuka. I am quite glad you were able to see the performance. I thought you had other business to attend to."

'Like frolic around with that witch..'

"Well, you know Lord Naruto always has his way with people. Where is Lee by the way? I haven't seen him since the performance"

His voice seemed amiable and friendly but deep down, Sakura knew that Kiba still had feelings of resentment towards the piano player.

'No, you must not be provoked! This is Kiba, damn it!'

"I'm afraid he's not feeling well. He left immediately after the show. I'll send your warmest regards to him. Who is the lovely woman beside you, Captain?"

Sakura turned her head towards the blonde, the look of animosity in her eyes covered by the mask.

"She is Lady Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Baron Inoshi. She is my fiancée Sakura."

The said woman stepped forward and smiled Sakura, extending her hand to clasp around Sakura's for a moment.

"So you are the famous star everyone was talking about. How nice to finally meet you, Kiba has been talking about your talent for hours non-stop. I must say you really are talented."

Ino steeped back and smiled haughtily as she intertwined her hand with Kiba's.

People started to gather around them, listening to the conversation intently in hopes to satisfy their curiosity for gossip. It has been rumored that the lovely singer was left by her beau, the captain in the royal guards to pursue the daughter of the baron. Some say that she was cheating on him and he caught her, while others say he simply used her to further his own ambition. But with the announcement of the forthcoming wedding of the two, it was no doubt that the captain was indeed trying to climb his way up the social ladder, disregarding the now useless female for another.

They looked at the belladonna, each trying to predict what her reaction will be, will she slap him? Taunt him? Or..

"Why thank you, Lady Ino, I truly am flattered. And your wedding is excellent news. When will the wedding be? I do hope I will have the honor of attending."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Some looked at her in awe at her poise and how she remained dignified. But everyone gave her a look of pity for they knew what must the singer truly feel, the betrayal, the shock and the utter pain of it all.

But she was a theater performer and lived behind the smiling mask she put on everyday. But her resolve was beginning to crack. Despite her joyful voice, her emerald eyes were beginning to turn glassy, the sign of tears that might fall.

"But of course Miss Sakura, I will send the invitation to your apartment as soon as I finish the final guest list, won't we, love?"

Kiba nodded and was about to speak when…

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse Miss Sakura. I believe she has promised me a dance."

All eyes turned to look at another figure standing behind Sakura. He was dressed in a pure black suit; the upper half of his face was also covered by a mask. He inclined his head at Kiba and looked amusedly at the woman in front of her. Without waiting for Sakura to deign a reply, he extended his arm for her to take which she did reluctantly.

"I'm sure we can talk more about the wedding plans some other time. Do excuse me, Captain, Lady Ino."

They walked away from the huge crowd, both ignoring the whispers of astonishment and such from the other guests.

"Oh my goodness, it's him isn't he?"

A female nearly hyperventilated as she took in the features of the man walking away from them.

"Yes, it's him!"

And they danced round and round on the floor, neither bothering to speak. He waltzed around like he had done so for thousands of times, twirling her around gracefully in his arms.

"Have I really promised you a dance, Sir?"

He didn't speak, if there was any indication he has heard her, it would be the full blown smirk gracing his features.

"I thought you've lost your ability to speak, Miss Sakura."

She gave him an incredulous stare beneath her mask and cocked her head to the side. Surely she should have seen him somewhere but his voice hasn't sounded a bit familiar. She only attended the parties their patrons threw in their honor, as well as parties they performed for and those that Kiba had asked her to accompany him.

"Who are you?"

He spoke in an amused voice, lips still smirking widely.

"A friend?"

He seemed cocky about his relationship with her and inner Sakura who she had locked into a black box during her adolescent years suddenly surfaced, wishing to smash that self confidence he had radiated so clearly. The sorrow she was trying to quell not to long ago was momentarily forgotten.

"A friend? I have no friend who possesses a voice like yours, or a height like yours. Even the way you dance, surely if you were a friend of mine, I would have recognized you immediately. You may be an opera enthusiast or an acquaintance, but certainly not a friend."

'That would have deflated anyone's ego.. hahaha'

"Really, Miss Sakura? I suppose your memory might fail you after all. And surely one of your friends could dance as graceful as I am. But then again, with the crowd that you surround yourself with, one cannot be so sure."

As she was too amused and consumed by their conversation, she didn't even notice that he was leading her towards the balcony, away from prying eyes of the occupants of the ballroom.

"Well then, if I may be so bold to ask you, kind Sir for your name so we may remedy our current predicament."

They stopped dancing and to her disbelief, instead of thousands of glittering lights of the candles on the chandelier, she found herself under the light of a blanket of stars in the obsidian night sky. He still hasn't let go of her waist, as if waiting for her to continue to speak. Suddenly the air felt heavy and she felt that it was inappropriate for a woman of her status to be alone outside with a complete stranger.

"I believe we should head back in, they might be looking for me."

She started to wiggle out of his grasp but it only became tighter around her body. He smirked down at her, his voice, a deep baritone spoke tauntingly.

"And let you suffer the humiliation inside? The whole ton is having a field day about your sudden separation with Inuzuka."

Her voice became steely cold and deadly soft as she spoke without a hint of inflection.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You know nothing of the situation, nothing at all."

She wretched her arm away from his shoulder as if she had been burned but this caused him to pull her warm body against his, his lips only a hairbreadth from her ear.

"You are currently the recipient of all the pitiful glances of the haute ton. Unless you want to continue with your career, Miss Sakura, I highly suggest you consider what I will propose"

His breath was warm on her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed nervously the growing lump on her throat. Her cheeks were warm, turning it from a color of light cream to a deep pink. His hands which ran along her bare back were not doing anything good for her sanity either.

Then without so much as a warning, his warm hands left her body and he moved to stand a few feet from her, as if they were not together a while ago. The veranda doors suddenly burst open, revealing a smiling man with a woman following behind him.

"There you are, Miss Sakura! I've been looking all over you!"

The man whose hair was the color of the bright sun took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of her hand in greeting. He took of his demi mask and grinned at her like a star struck fanatic. The woman behind him with hair like a shade of amethyst smiled at her as well.

"I needed fresh air, my Lord. I do hope his lordship enjoyed our performance a moment ago. I would like to greet you a happy birthday."

She pulled on the string of her demi mask, revealing a pair of dark emerald orbs, shining in the pale light of the moon. She curtseyed politely to both, before straightening out her figure once again.

"Your performance was spectacular! Lady Hinata almost cried during the dying scene. A tale of young love doomed from the start. It was simply wonderful!"

The woman in question nodded enthusiastically and bestowed an almost shy smile at the theatre performer. She returned the smile with one of her own but mentally snorted at the plot of the story. The script was so similar to her current debacle, it made her scoff inwardly from the practice until the performance.

"I almost didn't see you there! Lurking in the shadows again to avoid your admirers?"

The Baron clearly was not speaking to her but to the nearly forgotten person standing behind her.

"Hmph.. More like avoiding you..."

"Whatever. We better go inside where it's warmer. Come, Hinata, Miss Sakura."

Hinata curtseyed to the man whose figure was draped in darkness before she took her husband's proffered arm. Both strolled towards the entrance with Sakura and the man lagging behind. When they were near the balcony doors, the man's hand shot out and wrapped on Sakura's waist again. Before she had anytime to react, the warmth was gone but not before he whispered his softly spoken words.

"Think about it.."

--------

She remained silent during the evening, opting to watch everyone who danced and socialized in the hall. She was looking for a particular figure, one that held her so familiarly not too long ago.

"There you are, Sakura. Where have you been?"

"I just danced around and met his lordship, Tenten. What about you?"

Tenten, who sang alto for their troupe started telling her of what surpassed during the start of the performance and before they rejoined at the party.

"Are you even listening, Sakura dear? Or you're too exhausted? Come, we can take our leave and Lee and I shall take you home."

"I'm okay, Tenten. Do you see that man over there?"

She was eyeing the man from before whose back is turned from them.

"Hmm.. Do not tell me you are smitten with him, just as half of the female Konoha population is.."

A delicate brow was raised slightly at the infuriating remark.

"If you don't know who he is, Ten-"

"His grace."

"What?"

"Everyone knows who he is, Sakura. You must have been living under a rock ever since Captain Inuzuka took hold of your life."

"Kiba did not take over my life. Are you going to tell me or what?"

Suddenly, he turned around to catch the pair of emerald eyes watching him. Slowly, he reached for the ties of his demi-mask and revealed a pair of opalescent orbs staring at her almost in an amused fashion. He tilted his head in a mock bow and proceeded to walk away. Tenten who resumed speaking was nearly forgotten, the words she spoke hung in the air forgotten.

"His grace, the twelfth Duke of Kurobara, Hyuuga Neji."

Notes:

WANTED: Beta editor! Message me!

Kindly refrain from throwing vegetables at the author for not updating The Talk. Well you see, I'm almost finished and I'm making a few tweaks here and there. But really, I'm working on it guys!

This is an experiment I am currently working on. The setting is similar to 18th century England if you haven't noticed. I have refrained from using the traditional Nihonggo suffixes to avoid confusion and other what nots.

The pairing isn't fixed but tilting towards (secret! I dunno..)

Most of the characters are OOC, as in really.

If you managed to spot a grammatical error, spelling etc. tell me kay?

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Act I

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. Only the setting, situations and other atrocities of this fic. So kiddies, no suing!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Majia, Jennjennr, Drackial, Itachi's poison, Krazee-reader, Monkei-man, Noji, XxaoshixX, Inya's wife, EnV, ninjaxbunny,blonde hurricane, Leiral, sakura13pisces, silver fox trot, despoina, freesia and an anonymous reviewer who forgot to leave a name

The final pairing is about to be decided. Kindly leave your votes. Options are:

Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

A third character in the series that I refuse to name yet (nope, not kiba)(meaning you don't want Sakura to end up with either Neji or Sasuke)

I cant promise that whomever has the most votes will end up with Saku-chan however, I may be swayed by the votes and I just want to hear who (as if the other reviewers aren't practically shouting Neji! in my ear…) you guys want with her.

Something Wonderful

ACT 1

"Proceed…"

A man was sitting on a maroon leather chair, back resting on the seat while his hands shuffled the papers in front of him, silver eyes scanning each page with quick darting movements.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, eighteen years of age and works for the theater performance troupe, Eros et Thanatos as the belladonna or lead female actress/singer. Most of the _haute ton_ knows this information already. Also the fact that she used to be Captain Kiba Inuzuka's favored female companion and some go as far to say that she was his mistress."

A nod was the only sign of affirmation the investigator received and if he was not so used to his behavior, he would have considered that the aristocrat wasn't listening.

"However, he has left her for another woman, Baron Inoshi's only child, Lady Ino. It was found out that through his lordship's influence on the government as well as the other aristocrats, the Captain was promised a position of a high government official should he agree to marry the heiress. The Baron is old and the only way he can ensure that the family fortune does not pass on to one of his distant relatives is if Lady Ino marries."

An almost non-existent scowl appeared on the duke's face, disgust over the fact that a man would go such an extent to achieve political power.

"How about her background?"

Shikamaru Nara, one of the most renowned private investigators opened his attaché case and took out a folder which he handed to the duke.

"She was born in the country of Kiri to Takenori Haruno, a wealthy businessman who owns vineyards and plantations in the west of Kiri and Nadeshico Kaji."

An eyebrow was raised at the statement.

"Nadeshico Kaji, the disowned daughter of Count Keisuke Kaji. That will explain why Miss Sakura is living in the apartment of the governess, Lady Tsunade Kaji, who actually happens to be her grandmother."

"And her finances."

"As you have expected my lord, all to your advantage."

A small amused smirk was on his lordship's face and the investigator couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in reply. He took out a pen and proceeded to sign three papers, after which he handed to the man in front of him.

"Neji, are you sure about this. Frankly, I think it would be nothing but a pain and you know how women are, troublesome.."

Now that the business transaction was over, he was finally able to drop the act of speaking to a monarch. Normally, anyone who dared to use the duke's given name without the proper respect that his lofty title demanded was treated as if he committed a serious act of blasphemy. However, a few select people were able to do so, his family and some of his few friends which included Shikamaru.

"You're married, Shikamaru. Besides, it will be worth it, I'm sure.."

Shikamaru placed his chin on his palm, thinking of how to dissuade his friend's plan.

"I don't think she'll agree to it, I've met her and while others probably don't notice, she isn't the submissive type. And I don't think she'll appreciate what you did either.."

A smirk of pure unconcealed male smugness appeared on Neji's face, like a man who was already sure of a victory.

"The little hellion will submit to me. After all, Shikamaru, she doesn't have a choice."

It was two weeks since she had met the haughty aristocrat, and ever since then he had made himself scarce, not even showing his shadow to her. Not that she cared; she really couldn't care less if she never saw her again. There were more pressing matters at hand.

In her hand lay a crumpled piece of parchment, the ink stained due to the sweat of her palms but most of the smudges could be attributed to the large drops of salty tears which plopped onto the paper as she read a while ago. Tears of frustration, anger, disappointment, hopelessness, she couldn't decipher which was the most potent. And now, of all times, when she was so damn near accomplishing her goal.

Damn it all.

She could lock herself in her apartment and entertain herself with the dozens of wine bottles her grandmother haphazardly left lying around. However, she already had a commitment for today and not holding onto her promise left a bitter taste at her mouth.

After taking a deep relaxing breath she stood up, and headed towards the bed where her ensemble for today was waiting. An actress shall never break down. A false smile graced her lips and she proceeded to prepare herself for the day's activity.

After a few hours, she had found herself magically at the balcony of one of the largest churches in Konoha. All of her co-performers were already there, going over the voicing of the song they were supposed to sing. She heard someone sigh when she allowed herself to be sighted.

"I almost thought you would not show up. Is there something amiss, dear? You haven't been yourself lately."

Tenten looked at her in worry; somehow she was able to sense her disarray for the past few days. She was nearly as keen as she was and the fact that they had known each other since she was fifteen wasn't making her deception easier.

"If you weren't feeling all right, lovely cherry blossom, I shall be happy to escort you home, that I swear in the name of the light of the undying flame of my youth. Well that is if Tenten agrees, but she will I'm sure! Her kind-"

"Stop it Lee, you're going to scare the guests."

Tenten glared at the man clad in a green suit, from the coat he wore, the bow tie, the pants and even the shirt he wore. If it weren't fall season, he'd be mistaken for a tree who forgot to shed its leaves like the others. A tree with a shiny mop of hair. But he meant well, and remained a loyal friend to the belladonna even if she did not reciprocate his feelings. The fact that Tenten captured his heart was also worth mentioning.

A soft smile that reached emerald eyes diminished their worries. It seems like Sakura was indeed worthy of her position as the lead, for she can even mask her emotions in front of her co-actors who knew her for the last three years.

"Do not worry yourselves over me. I'm just awfully tired, that's all. Is she here yet?"

"I haven't seen her yet but the lord chancellor, Sir Asuma has been fidgeting since the previous hour."

And sure enough she saw the man, looking calm at the surface but destroying the image by clutching the edge of his coat rather nervously. She grinned to herself when she imagined what the woman they were anticipating for would do when she finds out how the man has been behaving. There was no doubt who had the reins in their relationship, unusual as it may sound, for women not only in Konoha but in the whole world had only two purposes, as others have bluntly put it. To entertain and to obey.

The conversations in the hall soon dropped into whispers and then were reduced to silence. Below the balcony, a man raised his hand to signal to the pianist, none other than Lee. With a quick nod to the singers who went to their proper places with Sakura taking the place of soprano and Shino taking the place of tenor.

The pink haired woman closed her eyes and stilled the rapid breathing of her heart. She looked the other members of the troupe and at the man standing opposite her. The doors opened and with dexterous fingers, Lee started playing the piano, the soft haunting notes bouncing on the walls of the church.

'Show time..'

After taking a deep breath, pink lips parted and began her melodious song..

_I pray you'll be alright _

_and watch us where we go _

_and tell us to be right _

_in times when we don't know _

_let this be our prayer _

_as we go our way _

_lead us to a place _

_guide us with your grace _

_to our place where we'll be safe_

A woman dressed in a snowy white gown, with long ebony hair kept together by two pearl clips while the rest flowed freely to her back was making her way slowly towards the altar. A white translucent veil covered her face making her look demure and more feminine, but did not conceal the pure look of bliss she had on her scarlet eyes and the heartfelt smile that was upon her thin lips. The audience was captivated by her beauty, some had tears in their eyes and the other women sighed dreamily.

The former belladonna of the renowned troupe, Eros et Thanatos was getting married.

Kurenai Yuuhi.

Sakura felt sincerely happy for the first time since morning and couldn't help but smile as she sung each note with fervor. Her older sister, as she had called her, was getting married to her first and last beau of five years. Even if her dream of a lovely wedding such as this did not come true and probably won't come true in the foreseeable future, she was genuinely happy for Kurenai. That being the case, she couldn't refuse when she asked her to sing during the wedding. Even if she knew a certain someone was going to show up.

'Probably with the bimbo too.. Speaking of the devil..'

Her eyes came to rest at a pair of deep brown, gazing at her intensely and a pair of cobalt blue eyes which looked at her in their familiar taunting manner. She swallowed down the feelings that threatened to rise to the surface.

_I pray we'll find your light_

_And hold it in our hearts_

_When stars go out each night_

_Let this be our prayer_

_When shadows fill our day_

'Don't even think of them! Think of Miss Kurenai, she'd be disappointed if you fail her! Concentrate!'

A masculine voice joined hers and blended so harmoniously it seemed that there was only a sole person singing. The other members of the troupe hummed and some sang the second voice of the song. All in all the effect was like a choir of angels serenading and rejoicing at the blessed union of two mortals.

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace so we'll be safe_

'What if you were the one down there, with Kiba by your side?'

_We ask that life be kind, and watch us from above_

_We hope each soul will find another soul to love_

'Not happening Sakura.. Not happening at all..'

She noticed that the blushing bride was near the altar, near the waiting hand of her groom. Soft sighs of admiration and awe filled the church as she raised her hand to lay on top of his.

_Let this be our prayer, just like every child_

_Who needs to find a place, guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

And as the last notes vibrated, the couple joined hands and faced the priest, to speak their vows and be bound together for eternity, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and till death do them part.

"Excellent job as always, Cerise.."

Just like at the party, she wasn't able to hear Tenten's words of praise as she was hypnotized by the pair of pearl eyes that were locked with her own orbs.

It was his grace.

He smirked at her and nodded in mock salute. She blushed but covered her mistake with a raised eyebrow and the frown that was etched on her face. She broke their contact and ignored him for the rest of the ceremony.

'No use avoiding me Cerise. Later, you'll be mine later…'

The wedding banquet was held in the garden of the home of the lord chancellor. Food and wine was abundant and the guests rejoiced, talking loudly to one another. The bride and groom made their way in the crowd, greeting their guests and thanking them for attending the ceremony.

"Sakura!"

The lively bride headed for the cotton candy haired woman who sat in the same table with her co-performers. She stood up and met the former belladonna halfway, spreading her arms for an embrace.

"I heard you were not feeling well dear! It's a good thing you still sang for the wedding, I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

"It was nothing, Madame Kurenai, nothing on earth could have stopped me from attending your wedding!"

'Even if my dream was destroyed moments ago, I still would have come. I owe it to you..'

Sakura beamed at Kurenai who had her husband in tow. He nodded at her and she returned it with a smile.

"There is someone looking for you, Sakura."

Asuma's eyes became serious and before he could say anything, a figure appeared beside Sakura.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Sarutobi, Madame Kurenai..."

All eyes turned toward the speaker and Sakura felt her heart nearly stop. He didn't even bother to look at her and instead shook hands with Asuma who looked every bit serious.

"Thank you your grace. I believe I should congratulate you as well, I have heard you've made the most profits in this term, topping even Uchiha's."

An unmistakable smirk now graced his features as he was obviously pleased by the remark. He turned his head towards the woman beside him who hadn't spoken a word since his appearance.

"I believe I have introduced you to my wife before, Lord Neji. The woman beside you is Miss Sakura Haruno, but I think you've heard of her, she's the new lead of their troupe."

The smirk was still there and even grew wider when he took her cold hand in his and softly bestowed a kiss at the back of her hand, his eyes staying locked on hers.

"We've already met. Haven't we, Sakura."

Whatever surprise she would have shown, she hid it and smiled politely in return. She looked at their joined hands and he seemed not to get the hint and still held on to it.

'How dare he address me like that! We're not even friends!'

'Yes, but you almost let him kiss you remember!'

"I believe you said you were not feeling well. I will be happy to give you a ride home, for it is on the way of a business meeting I have to attend. I'm terribly sorry I cannot stay long enough, Sarutobi."

'What the hell does he think he's doing! Remember his proposal! You need it now more than ever! You might even get everything back! For mother's sake, you have to do this!'

All eyes turned to her in confusion and she gave them an apologetic smile.

"His grace is right, I have been feeling a bit dizzy since this morning and maybe a nice rest at home will remedy it. Forgive me, Madame Kurenai.."

"Oh dear, as much as I want to accompany you I cannot. Just take care of yourself. Thank you very much for helping her, your grace."

She gave Sakura a soft kiss on the cheek but her scarlet eyes twinkled with something the pink haired woman couldn't grasp at all.

"I will come visit you, Madame Kurenai, Lord Sarutobi. I wish you well.."

"Take care of yourself, Sakura. Good day to you, your grace."

After exchanging her goodbyes with an even more worried Tenten and an over theatrical Lee, the couple managed to get out of the estate. They were seated facing each other on the duke's coach, neither speaking a word.

"What is it that you wish to propose, my lord?"

Voice devoid of any emotion, smooth, without inflection.

He looked at her like a predator would do to its prey, looking like he knew something she didn't.

'I don't like that look! This is stupid, Sakura! What if he decides to do something.. something, terrible!'

'Get your mind out of the gutter Sakura! He's a duke, he wouldn't do that to someone like us! Get a hold of yourself!'

She showed no signs of her inner conflict, no emotions were visible on her face. And she almost did, when a deep husky baritone voice spoke.

"You'll know soon enough, my dear cherry blossom.."

"Oi, Sarutobi, where is she? I saw her a while ago, where did she go?"

A hyperactive blonde man was pouting like he had been a little boy refused to be given sweets. Beside him was his shy wife, smiling apologetically at the lord chancellor and a man who wasn't paying attention to the cacophony in front of him.

"She was feeling ill, Lord Uzumaki. His grace took her home."

An ebony brow rose, interest aroused by the situation.

"His grace?"

"Yes my lord. His grace, Neji Hyuuga took her home."

"Neji? As in cousin of Hinata, rake who refuses to get seriously involved with a girl willingly took a girl home because she's sick?"

"Er.."

Sarutobi couldn't answer the blonde's question without offending anyone and his wife's voice calling him was an excellent and graceful excuse to get himself out of the situation. He gave an apologetic nod before disappearing in the sea of guests.

"Bah! I haven't even started doing anything and boom! It's all up in smoke! She was really pretty and nice too, bastard. Oh well, we can still look for another woman for you.."

Sunshine spilled on ebony hair locks of the tall handsome man. He was smirking to himself, seemingly interested in something which was rare. Only two things in this world could rouse his interest.

"Oi, Sasuke are you even listening?"

One look at the smirk plastered on the porcelain man's face was all it took for him to understand what the other is planning.

"Don't tell me you're planning to.. Come on Sasuke, we're turning twenty eight next year, can't you and Neji just let it go? We aren't little kids anymore."

He was whining now but still he was being ignored.

"What was her name again?"

Hinata, noticing that her husband will not answer spoke softly.

"Her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

'Hmph.. we'll see Neji.. we'll see..'

To be continued..

Author's notes:

Hahaha, another chapter done! This story is my first priority now! So how was it?

Was it good? Bad? Needs improvement? Personally I wasn't super happy about the chapter but well, this is what I could come up with, blame the clinical instructors, the stupid reports and the whole curriculum.

I'm trying not to reveal too much about he plot yet, so I'm giving everything in bits and pieces. And I really do not want to rush things..

Spelling, grammar and other bloopers? Tell me!

Review ne?

_PREVIEW_

_NEXT CHAPTER.._

"Even if I have not given you the details, do you remember what I have proposed to you at the night of Uzumaki's birthday?"

"You mean our first meeting? To quote you, your grace, **unless you want to continue with your career I highly suggest** **you consider what I will propose** ?"

"Your memory is not as bad, as I have first thought. Although, it was not the first time we've met."

"I beg you pardon? It was, my lord. I do not recall ever meeting you before."

"Perhaps we shall talk about that later. For now, we proceed with business. Listen carefully…"


	3. Act II

DISCLAIMERS:

I know, I know, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Kishimoto-dono does..

Author's notes, rambles and psychotic and delirious opinions and what nots at the end. For now I only have one comment. This is a very NejiSaku chapter. NYAHAHAHHA. The next chapter or the one after it would be a SasuSaku.

Thankies to those who reviewed:

LadyValasia- Although I really don't do well with threats, I prefer my head intact so here!Heheh

LilianaMoon, Fantasy4luvr, Gina01, Eliza, Sailor LeoAnimeGirl2006, Sakura-negi, blackXheart, Leiral, Moonlit mage, Monkeiman, Crazy Anime idiot, Kawaii Koneko 92, Itachi's poison, Despoina, CHICA DE LUNA FANTASMA, Animemistress419, Rightnow., Freesia, Fallenblossom, KastunoCZ, Drackial, Jennjennr, Blonde hurricane, Majia

Something Wonderful

ACT 2

Emerald eyes fluttered awake as the movement of the coach came to a halt. She blinked rapidly trying to process where she was, when her eyes came to rest at a figure seated adjacent to her, eyes looking at her appreciatively.

'Oh my goodness! You idiot! You slept on his grace! Of all the rude…'

"Your grace, I'm terribly sorry for sleeping.."

"Do not bother apologizing, Sakura. You've kept me say, well entertained even though you've just slept."

His pearl orbs swept over her whole form, lingering on the low bodice of her pale green gown before settling on her face again. She felt her cheeks grow warm and undoubtedly, she must be blushing like a ripe tomato at the moment.

'PERVERTED, CONCEITED, SON OF A-"

She was at the verge of lashing out and only years of training under her grandmother, the governess, Lady Tsunade, kept her from baring out her annoyance and abhorrence for not only some man, but a duke no less!

"My lord, as much as I am honored to be in your favor, however, I think it would be very odd if you refer to me by my given name. I am merely a singer, my lord."

The only reply she got was a taunting smirk.

"A duke can do as he pleases…"

She could nearly feel her teeth click in annoyance but instead, she settled for her relatively tame internal musings.

'Pompous, arrogant, annoying, bas-..'

"We're here at the estate."

Before she could reply he was already out of the coach, standing at the doorway, arms stretched for hers to take. He was smirking at her, almost challenging her to refuse his offer.

"I can manage your grace.."

She pushed past him but her steady walk was stopped when she had set sight on his grace's residence. Huge trees in maroons and gold were planted on the path leading to the main entrance of the three floor mansion. Dry leaves fell to the ground as a cool breeze flew past, the fragrance of autumn flowers lingered on the air. Her gaze swept to the hills beyond the mansion, all in their autumn glory, looking like mountains of dark red cherries waiting to be plucked.

"It's a shame you've only seen the garden and fields during the fall. You'll see the flowers bloom by next spring. For now we better go inside."

She felt herself shiver, as the temperature took a few degrees so she found herself being guided by Neji towards the marble stairs leading to the doors of his home.

She found herself in his grace's study area. He excused himself for a while and she kept herself entertained by gazing at the vast expanse of articles in the area. Expensive taste, typical of a man of his status. A huge bookcase that spanned from the ceiling to the floor was located near his desk. Curiosity taking over, she stood up to browse the books as she waited for her host's arrival.

"I have a lot more books upstairs in the library. I'll show you some time, if you like."

Her hand dropped to her side as she turned around to face the speaker.

"Have a seat, Miss Haruno."

'Now he's being formal. Make up your mind Sakura! Do you want him to be familiar or formal or what?'

She gracefully made her way across the room, unaware of the burning gaze directed to her by the man before her. When she was seated in front of him, Neji cleared his throat.

"Even if I have not given you the details, do you remember what I have proposed to you at the night of Uzumaki's birthday?"

"You mean our first meeting? To quote you, your grace, **unless you want to continue with your career I highly suggest** **you consider what I will propose** ?"

"Your memory is not as bad, as I have first thought. Although, it was not the first time we've met."

"I beg you pardon? It was, my lord. I do not recall ever meeting you before."

A hint of a smirk tugged at his lips but soon disappeared behind his stoic façade.

"Perhaps we shall talk about that later. For now, we proceed with business. Listen carefully. Normally, in our society a woman, even from the middle class is usually discouraged from working."

He held up his hand when he saw she was about to speak. After seeing that she has calmed down, he continued speaking.

"Now for a woman of your status, usually, working in the line of arts is only a hobby, not a means of gaining money. Now, tell me, why would you want that?"

He stood up and moved to stand behind her seat, eyes never leaving her figure. Her eyes, reflected by glass panes behind his seat was showing confusion and alarm making Neji's amusement escalate another level. His pair of hands moved to the sides of the table, effectively trapping her. He moved his head closer to hers as he continued with his speech.

"I'll tell you why. Because you badly need it. So badly that you even left your home country to venture into Konoha, to live at your grandmother's who fortunately, unlike the rest of your mother's family treats you like a relative."

"I…..I…"

His voice became huskier as he spoke, his breath tickling the side of her face in almost innocent manner.

"Now listen carefully to what I will tell you.. I can give you back the fields, the vineyards, your estate at Kiri. I can make the rest of your family accept you, and treat you with respect. That is, if you agree to what I will tell you.."

"I can give you back everything. For a price.."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, emerald eyes avoiding his..

"An heir.."

She stood up abruptly nearly hitting Neji's chin in the process. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked at him in an almost demented manner, and the tables were turned, this time, the man was confused.

"You want me.. to..to.."

"You did not let me finish.. I want you to pretend that you will give me one. Pretend to be my beau. At least until the investors are convinced. You are an actress are you not?"

"But.. I.. They will never believe it! I mean, I may be a singer from the exclusive performance troupe of Eros et Thanatos but surely they will doubt that I have enough dowry or lineage in me to be a beau much less, a wife of a duke! Simply preposterous!

"A granddaughter of a powerful count is enough to warrant a relationship with the gentry, even a duke. Do not even try lying my dear, good as your acting may be, but I have the hard facts to support my claim."

Her face contorted from alarm, panic then back to calculating and calm.

"Let us say, they buy it, my lord. Even if we succeed, there is no way in heaven I could possibly buy the estate in time. It was already brought last week by some wealthy man. Surely I cannot convince him to part with what he has acquired, and only a staggering sum offered at the earliest possible date may sway his decision."

There was silence as the woman collected her thoughts.

"I'm afraid this sort of arrangement may not work well. Though I'm very much honored and grateful for the offer of assistance, your grace, I must decline. Good day.

She was halfway through the door when Neji's hand darted to effectively trap her wrist.

"Are you not even wondering who bought the estate?"

Immediately a look of horror was on her face, which she immediately contorted back to a calm façade.

"The person who bought the estate is…is… your grace?"

"Exactly."

Their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity before her sotto voice whispered unto the deafening silence of the room.

"Three days, my lord. Give me time to mull things over. Farewell."

His grip on her hand loosened and she retreated slowly from him, his face not betraying a single thought. Only when the door click as it closed did a small smirk tug at his lips as the thought of his plan springing into action.

'It's not like you have a choice cherry blossom..'

"Sakura dear, you do know that rehearsals are over."

She looked up from the script she was holding, giving a small smile to Tenten who was currently standing directly in front of her.

"Yes but, I still have to go over this song. I still need to practice the high notes."

"You can do that tomorrow dear. Is something bothering you? You will probably say no anyway. But Lee and I can stay here and wait for you to finish so we can drop you off at your apartment."

"Really Tenten, no need to worry like me. Aunt Tsunade and Shizune took over that role eons ago and it seems like they won't be letting go anytime soon. Go on. Besides, I know whose anniversary it is tonight.."

She gave Tenten a naughty look which made the brunette blush uncomfortably.

"All right then. Be home by sundown dear."

After a small buss on the cheek, she had left Sakura alone in the theatre.

'No use delaying the inevitable, Sakura.. His grace will want to hear our decision,"

'But it's so wrong.. so…so..'

'Exciting?'

'Yes! I mean no! I don't know.. What about Kiba?'

'Don't start, you know what happened last time we really thought about Kiba.. Heaps of tissue, snot, bloodshot eyes and bottles of wine remind you of anything?'

'Oh be quiet..'

'Point made.'

'POINT NOT TAKEN. That wasn't my fault.. Go away, I'm trying to practice!'

"Where was I anyway.. This song.. How appropriate.."

She sighed softly then her emerald eyes scanned over the booklet before fluttering shut. Her plump lips parted to take in a deep breath as she concentrated, completely blocking out her surroundings. Getting everything else out of her mind, she failed to notice the lone man standing beside the farthest chair near the huge mahogany doors that served as the entrance of the gargantuan theater.

_Sing to me the song of the stars _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dream is so far_

_Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only your I know now you're my only hope_

She paused as the piano interlude of the song played in her mind. This was the hardest part of the song. So deep her concentration was that she failed to see the man who watched her silently, eyes dutifully watching each movement she took, eyes listening to each note she sang, to each breath she took.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

She opened her eyes and the observer was struck for the second time of how deep the shade of her eyes were, even highlighted by the bright lights shining on her face. A radiant smile, indication that she had sung the highest notes perfectly was gracing her lovely face. She closed her eyes once more, hands clasped in front of her chest.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours… _

Her arms, moving to the tune of the enchanting song, reached out for something that seems to be held away from her grasp.

_I know now you're my only hope……._

She opened her eyes once again and met directly with his grace's opaline orbs.

A moment of silence passed before she had collected her bearings through all this, the aristocrat was silently waiting for her to finish.

"I have made a decision your grace.."

He simply nodded at her and offered his arm.

"We cannot speak here, where there are prying ears. I have an office, only half an hour by coach from here. We can talk there."

She agreed to his suggestion and took his proffered arm.

'I hope I live to regret this..'

---------------------------------------------

The ride took less than thirty minutes and she found herself inside the duke's study at a building he owned not to far from the center of the city.

"Take a seat, Sakura."

"No thank you, I prefer to stand m'lord."

She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye.

"I may agree to your proposal, however, there is one thing I'd like to know beforehand. What sort of benefit will you derive from this? And why me?"

Seeing that the deal is good as sealed, he let himself sit at the maroon velvet chair behind his desk, eyes obviously amused.

"You said you'd like to know one thing Sakura. You've asked two questions. But since you deserve to know, I'll answer. You are aware of the value an heir for a man from the gentry, especially an aristocrat. Not only does it ensure that the line of successors is protected, also the finances of the clan as well. Investors find it difficult to engage in business with aristocrats, especially of age past that of five and twenty that still haven't wed, much less have an offspring. Having you as a beau or fiancé will serve as their shall we say, collateral."

"I see. But his grace has only answered the first question."

"Patience my dear. As for your second question, there are a few answers. You have a reputation as an actress and will surely be able to pretend as my love interest without fault. Another is that you are well known, and your lineage, the granddaughter of a powerful count favors you as a choice as well. And most importantly, unlike most females in our society who are only concerned about their appearances and eligible bachelors, you don't appear to be the shallow type."

She bowed her head down as she felt her cheeks grow warm at the subtle compliment he gave her and temporarily erased her feelings of enmity towards the man due to his questionable behaviors during the past. The man was a notorious rake and every bit of a flirt hence requiring that all of her defenses be put up. However, like the first time they met, or so she had thought, it was requiring all her willpower to defy the irresistible man.-every single fiber of her being in fact.

"So do we have a deal, Sakura?"

She met his eyes once again and reached her hand to seal the deal.

"We do your grace."

He shook her smaller hand gently and kept on holding it as he spoke.

"Everything we do will be watched, so until the time that you step foot in your own bedroom shall we drop the pretences."

It was too strict for her taste but he spoke the truth. A man of his status would be watched by a hawk by the elite and a single mistake could end them up with utter humiliation. Something that she'd rather not experience again, not after Kiba.

"I understand your grace.."

"One more thing. Should I really get you with a child, fear not, you will be given the shelter of my name."

"You mean to say I'm obliged? But you said.."

"I meant what I said Sakura.."

He leaned closer to her, so near her that she could feel his slow breathing on her cheeks..

"There's only one rule on how our decorum would be as lovers my dear. I won't stop at anything. That is until you tell me to…."

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze which promptly dropped to her luscious lips. Without wasting another moment, he captured those inviting lips with his, sealing their deal with a soft kiss.

Author's notes:

Yay, way earlier than the deadline I set!Er.. Yes, a bit short for my usual chapters ne? Hehehe, well you see, this has been lying in my laptop since early march and my beloved beta editor was incredibly busy (coughtoolazycough) since we were both having our final examinations. Also, my laptop went haywire and decided that it will not boot properly.. So everything in the hard disk was erased!

And the following chapters will be limey as hell, well a bit, I think limey goodness is pretty much relative.. Oh yeah, the votes:

Hyuuga Neji-9

Uchiha Sasuke-3

Hatake Kakashi--1

Sabaku no Gaara-2

Polls aren't closed so if you somehow change your mind, let me know. Pretty much obvious who the majority of the readers want though.

Um yeah that reminds me, is the story a bit too slow? I deliberately (whatever chi..) made it this way because if it's rushed, the feelings of the characters would be tad confusing. Also, it won't be enjoyable to read as well.

The Talk has an epilogue if anyone's curious. It's just that the stupid virus masticated it and now it's like saved in a backup copy. I think in notepad but it ate it too. Now I'm starting from scratch. (Screw you Norton! So much for antivirus software)

And yeah.. SASUKE'S BACK! I was hyperventilating when I read the manga scanlation I downloaded last week(kudos to Narutofan!). I do hope Kishimoto will put an end to Sakura-chan's misery. Or maybe hook her up with Neji. Ehehe

In this fic, Sasuke will be really nicer to Sakura compared to the anime. He's got his reasons to you know..

I'm a bit surprised to see lots of NejiSaku fics in the fandom. Finally!

Oh and to those who offered to Beta-ed my stuff, thank you very much for offering. A very kind, loyal, hardworking, reliable (she typed this part folks..) person practically claimed the job anyway and she's not asking much. Just my notes probably. And an extra pen. Geez. So if the updates are delayed, you may kill her if you somehow by a highly unbelievable stroke of luck are unable to find me. NYAHAHA..

And yeah, a friend wanted to kidnap Neji and keep him somewhere dark and cozy after she read the draft of this chapter. So if he goes missing, blame her. (to quote her, "Neji! Come here you hunk of a man!".. Brr.. she's under medication. I hope.)

Again, you guys know the drill, spelling, grammar, or whatever it is that you wanna say, just drop me a line.

That's it, don't forget to drop a review okay?

Thanks for reading. Ciao!

Oh yeah, for fellow students, enjoy the summer break!


	4. Act III

Standard disclaimers apply.

The author used a bit of old English so it will sound a bit er..old? Haha

Many thanks to my reviewers and readers: pureblood, gin-inu, hyousetsu, rightnow., konohaGirl,itachi's poison, icyangel, rhoda21, eliza, razslover, gina01, animemistress419, lexy499, luv's lyric, kawaii koneko92, mind at loss, blue kanji, blonde hurricane, jellybean89, ninjaxbunny, fallen blossom, blackxheart, leiral, jahannah

**Something Wonderful**

**ACT III**

There was nothing shy about the kiss that followed the contour of her lips, nor the occasional probing of a soft tongue inside her mouth. Lost in her inordinate shock, she wasn't able to reciprocate nor put a stop to the sensual feat. That was until

"Your grace, Lord Uzu.. Oh forgive me m'lord I wasn't..er.."

Hastily she broke from the kiss and would have leapt out of his arms if it weren't for the unusually strong hold he had on her waist. He moved his head to look expressionlessly at his flustered butler and two men behind him, one whistling amused blonde and another raven haired, stoic in expression.

"Geez Neji, if I had known that you were busy with Sakura, we would have post phoned the visit. And since you did give specific instructions to Filbert here to let us to your study upon our arrival, we thought you'd be free for the afternoon. Right, Sasuke?"

".."

"Give us fifteen minutes."

"My apologies again, your grace."

After an impish wink from the blonde, the three men left the room, with the butler still scarlet faced, leaving the two of them alone again. Upon noticing her refusal to speak and the telltale crimson hue on her cheeks, he remarked on it casually hoping to get an explanation. She refused to look at him in the eye but replied timidly.

"They might think we mean to kiss for the next fifteen minutes."

"Oh? What if I mean to do just that? I'm kidding of course. Sakura what we've (emphasis on the "we")done just a moment ago is just a taste of what we shall be up to for the next few months, depending on the caliber of our acting as a couple. Now if you cannot tolerate that, we have much to work on. Not that I'm complaining."

He finished his sentence with a smug grin and she felt her face heat up a few more notches. Her feelings of abhorrence for the incredibly infuriating and very suggestive duke have officially resurfaced.

"And judging from your performance, I reckon Inuzuka wasn't that good of a kisser. Or maybe you didn't do it often enough."

'How dare he!'

"We did it often enough, I can assure you that!"

'Whatever, you just gave him your first kiss.. Just wait til Tenten hears this.. '

"I guess it depends on the partner then."

The flustered appearance and shyness she was unconsciously displaying was enough for him to hypothesize that one, Inuzuka really didn't kiss her at all or that often, two, she has little experience on the acts of anything that concerned public displays of affection which leads to the conclusion that amidst the growing depravity of their society, this woman, little miss Sakura remained tantalizingly innocent. After a few more seconds of silence, he thought that a change of topic may be more appropriate for the situation. His voice was then free of jest and inflection.

"You do realize, Sakura, that in this game we play, it is best not to have any emotions attached."

"Emotions?"

"A _tendre _may be enough for show but it is better if you and certainly I will not deal with anything that goes beyond that point. I believe it is what you young women would refer to as love. Not that I do believe in those sort of sentiments in the first place, but it is better to be safe."

A haughty smile replaced the uncertain look she wore a while ago, sparking his interest in the inner workings of her mind once again.

"Are you trying to tell me not to fall in love with you your grace? Such worry over nothing. But if a vocalization will erase your doubts, so be it. I will never, ever fall in love with you m'lord. It shant be a problem. After all, this is purely business, and I have been known, never to mix it with personal matters."

"You seem confident in that."

She looked at the polished oak doors before bestowing her attention on him once more.

"Most certainly. Shall you see the gentlemen who called on you a while ago, your grace? It is well past the time limit you have issued."

"And who are you again, my dear?"

"Sakura Haruno, beau of his grace, the twelfth duke of Kurobara, Neji Hyuuga."

"Perfect."

--

"You sure took your time."

Naruto bestowed the most displeased look he could muster at Neji but changed suddenly into a welcoming and once more star struck look when he looked at the beauty who stood by his grace's side.

"One is really not in the position to complain, especially if one is uninvited. What brings you here anyway?"

For any other person, the statement may have been considered rude and disappointing, but this was Naruto, perseverance as tough as adamantine and skin as thick as an elephant's. And knowing for the last 23 years how his so called friend and cousin-in-law would welcome him **so warmly** helped a bit. Especially since Neji was this way, brutally honest and unreserved when dealing only with three people, namely: him, Shikamaru and Sasuke. The legendary set of gentlemen born to Konoha's utmost elite families.

"Ouch Neji, you hurt my feelings."

Seeing that he'd get nowhere with babying to get Neji's attention, he settled for Sakura who seemed amused.

"A pleasure to see you again, Sakura. Though I did think of another situation in which I shall be honored with your presence.."

She blushed demurely at the teasing remark, much to Naruto's pleasure. He kissed the back of her hand, while looking at Neji at the corner of his eyes.

"Much delighted, Lord Naruto."

She curtseyed politely and smiled charmingly at him. There was another man standing a few feet behind the blonde and she couldn't help but look.

"Drop the Lord, Sakura. We're friends right? And it seems that you'll be a duchess lat- er, anyways, I haven't introduced you yet to my friend! Oi Sasuke, come over here!"

"Hn.."

An eternity later, the man was standing beside Naruto, towering over her form rather easily, like Neji. Ebony hair framed his sculpted face, with eyes as dark as charcoal to match. An amused smirk was tugging at the corner of her lips and though Sakura failed to notice, Neji watched the two of them without blinking.

"This man is Sasuke Uchiha, Thirteenth Count of Monte Eschar."

"Pleased to finally meet the Sakura Haruno."

Without breaking eye contact, reminiscent of what the duke had done some time ago, he pressed his soft lips at the back of her hand, watching her reaction.

"The pleasure is mine, my lord."

'Have I met him before? He looks so familiar. Then again, with his title and all..'

"Not quite."

He still held unto her hand and looked so deviously handsome that Sakura forgot to breathe. The flirty aura Sasuke was radiating however, was immiscible with Neji's not so pleased aura. He was able to retain his composure and speak good naturedly.

"It would do you good Sasuke if you get your hands off my beau."

He slowly released Sakura's hand, brow raised at Neji, almost in a challenging manner. She on the other hand looked sheepishly at Neji.

"God Neji, up to now, you still hate sharing don't you?"

Naruto whispered to Sakura in a discrete manner as an afterthought.

"He doesn't share well with other children, especially things that really matter to him."

She was spared from answering when Naruto so gently screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wait. Your beau! So I was right! Told you so Sasuke! Old rakey here will eventually fold someday! Right, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled knowingly at Naruto and gave Neji the warmest of smiles. Neji smirked to hide his confusion as to whether the smile was for show or truly dedicated to him, but attributed it nevertheless to her renowned acting skills.

Sasuke was looking at her enigmatically which almost made her blush but before she could make a fool out of herself, she managed to subdue the warm feelings fluttering in her chest.

'God, he's so handsome! Like Neji!'

'Stop it. BUSINESS remember!'

"So does the _haute ton_ know? If I were you Sakura, I'd stick to Neji like glue for a while. God knows how many mothers will be bawling their eyes out when they find out one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors is attached."

She was now amused at the duke's expense. Although the reality did not escape her that Neji was indeed a great catch for any woman who wished to acquire not only wealth, but social status as well. It may sound as horribly shallow but it was the tasteless truth. Not that she ever considered him like that, or anyone else for that matter.

"It's none of their business anyway. Sakura and I don't have to make a public announcement or anything of that sort."

"Because they're bound to notice, yeah, yeah."

"You didn't answer my query regarding your presence."

Naruto's eyes shone in an unmanly manner, but almost like a child's-very endearing.

"Is it wrong if I wish to see your face my dear why I haven't seen-"

"Filbert, you can throw him out."

"I'm kidding, where's your sense of humor? Nothing really, we just wanted to know if you want to go to Ichiraku's. The others are already there, betting on the gender of Shikamaru's babe, who's getting married next after Asuma, you know, the usual. But since you have someone with you, I suppose.."

The almost forgotten occupant of the room shifted his eyes from the female's form towards his golden haired companion. In almost bored tone he drawled out.

"What the idiot means to say is that he wants to know how much money he won when he bet on you."

One brow raised and pearl eyes glaring at Naruto was all it took for the provision of an explanation.

"er.. Maybe later?"

The soft feminine voice broke the tension in the room.

"Oh please, don't let me be in your way. It will be dark soon; I really should be on my way. I'll have my coach sent, will it be alright if I borrowed a messenger, your grace?"

"I can bring you home Sakura. I'll just come back for the icicles. Right?"

He was smirking at the entirety of his humble offer, gauging Neji's reaction.

"I'll bring you home my dear. Wait here you two. And Naruto try not to mess with the furniture."

"I'll try my best!"

Sakura bowed politely to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I bid you adieu my lords. May you have a pleasant evening."

"We'll see each other real soon again, Sakura."

Emerald eyes once again looked at onyx, and a memory of the past seemed to tease her agile mind.

'Have we met before?'

The staring contest was broken by Naruto's incredibly perky voice.

"What Sasuke said. Take care of yourself, Sakura. And don't let Neji—er nevermind!"

Opal eyes regarded Naruto fiercely as if giving a warning, then looked at Sasuke blankly. Neji then took Sakura's hand placed it on the crook of his arm before leaving the drawing room.

"I told you he really likes her! Don't flirt with her Sasuke, I mean she may be Neji's only chance at happiness. After what happened with….you know.."

"Hn.."

The raven haired man opened the decanter of whisky on the table and poured himself a glass. He didn't even spare a glance to the other occupant of the room who seems to be determined to speak for the rest of the hour.

"Can you stop this rivalry with Neji? I mean what are we a bunch of ten year olds? Sasuke are you even listening?"

"Whatever."

He smiled unto the glass knowingly as he rolled the fragile glass in his hands. Surely, Neji won't better him this time. No, not this time, he'll make sure of that.

Outside the gates..

He helped her up the coach before settling himself in. The footman peered through the windows of the coach doors.

"Where to your grace?"

"Upper Brook street."

Silence dominated and only the sound of the hooves against the cobblestone pathways of the city was audible. She stilled her breathing as she tried to ponder on this sudden change of mood of the duke.

'Surely he cannot be mad.. I mean my performance a while ago may not have been my very best but.. Well, Lord Sasuke was distracting that's for sure.. But all in all, it was plausible.. Then.. But… UUggghh…'

"My lord, is there something wrong? I mean with what I have done a moment ago? That his lordships may not believe-"

"No not at all.. In fact, I believe that Naruto was completely fooled. Excellent job, Sakura.. But Sasuke, he's shrewd and a single slip up can destroy our plans. We should be careful around him."

Silence again.

"But I can see I have somehow displeased you.."

'Oh no.. He's smirking…. Alert!'

He cocked his head to the side, his oppressive mood seemingly gone replaced by his self-assured, smug, arrogant and impeccably irresistible demeanor. (what a mouthful..)

"On the contraire, my dear. You please me all too much.."

'FLIRT ALERT! God, could this man be more… insinuating? And how can I possibly have pleased him? Oh yeah.. that… …!'

"Before you get too emotional again my dear, there is one more thing I have forgotten to mention."

His voice dropped lower and his eyes, those orbs of opal which seem to be cloaked to hide whatever his emotions became serious again.

"Even if there is not a single grain of truth to this convenient relationship of ours, I will not tolerate you having ties or having a tryst with another man. And I give you my word that I shant do it as well. That is until this farce of ours ends. Have I made myself clear?"

'Is that why he's so… not himself? He was thinking I might, of all things cheat on him?….'

"My lord, we better set this arrangement of ours straight. I, under any situation shall treat this agreement with utmost care and seriousness required by a 'normal' relationship and that includes fidelity. You have my word."

He watched her emerald eyes turn glassy for a moment then normal the next. Surely she's not thinking of that stupid captain of the guards. But he won't ask her, no he wouldn't. That's her personal life and burrowing unto that would mean a step closer to something he'd rather not face, a partiality perhaps. Or maybe more.

He turned to the streets of Konoha, pondering on what would be the reaction of the entire _ton_ when they find out that, he, the Neji Hyuuga finally found a woman worthy of himself. Tomorrow would definitely be amusing.

Meanwhile, in a dress shop across his office, a couple of women were chatting amongst themselves.

"Did you see?"

"I sure did! But isn't she the famous singer? You know, the one that was thrown off to the side by the captain of the royal guards? He is pretty good looking but not as much as his grace!"

"Oh my dear, you know what this means!"

"I think this means that my husband just lost a bet…"

Let the games begin.

A/N: Was supposed to be done earlier but I tried writing Gaara-kun (the more matured one I suppose, post revival by Chiyo). See the oneshot "Like the Sequoia", but I think I missed, by a few hundred lightyears. Oh well, if Gaara's gonna show up in this fic, prepare your smelling salts. And I wanted to write angst so instead of polluting this fic I burped out that one. That is not recommended for people with allergy to character death. Well actually no one's dead. Yet.

Hint hint, something about Neji's past! Sasuke sounds evil no? Nyahahha! Oi is that pocky? GIMMEE!

In the next chapter there'll be more of Kiba and Sasuke. HAHAHAH

Ah yes, a reviewer asked where I get to read the manga chapters. Well if you want to download the scanlations which I think amount to 3 Mb per chapter, you can go to  but you have to be a member first. Don't worry, it's free. If you want to read the chapter summary which is updated every Thursday, go to  , it doesn't need any membership whatsoever. Ack! The new chapter, chap 303 isn't uploaded yet. I WANT TO SEE SASUKE'S FACE! Enjoy:)


	5. Act IV Burn: A Brush with an Old Flame

**Author's note Part 1:**

Hello again dearest readers! Well I really don't have an excuse for the late update. My muse decided that she wants to go on vacation-she's off somewhere in Bermuda I reckon.

Plus someone got me really pissed. I mean, I guess it's okay to borrow someone else's idea/s for your fic but really, a whole blasted story-verbatim? That is **plagiarism**. You know who you are and I hope that you won't do it again, not to me or anyone else. Thanks to those who informed me, it really was appreciated. So if you see any of my work not under the name of chi/chiea/mikaelachiea, that's not me, inform me, kay?

(Fiery aura switched off) Okay, **blackrose113** has brought to my attention the usage of the term belladonna in place of prima donna. Actually, it wasn't an accident, meaning it was entirely a conscious and intentional effort on my part. Belladonna in Italian means "beautiful lady", in English you may mean deadly poison or the plant where it is derived from which is _Atropa belladonna_ or nightshade if you will. I used the term belladonna for those reasons- which means Haruno Sakura, in this story or I suppose in the reality of anime, is **ambivalent, a paradox**-both lovely and deadly at the same time. I think you might agree with me on this.

Also another reason for my preference for the name was that the belladonna lily or _Amaryllis belladonna_ is sometimes known as the **"queen of all lilies",** a title befitting she who is greatest amongst her peers-in this case singing. Hope that satisfied your query. But thanks for paying attention to the detail.

**Thanks to:**

**Eliza-**you're finally gonna get an answer to what Sakura and Kiba's relationship was!

**Jamie H**- thank you very much for reviewing! SO who's your pick? Neji? Sasuke?

**Natsuhiboshi**-another NejiSaku fan! Wahoo! Neji rules!

**Inluvwithcoldheartedguys**- here you go! More! Thankies for reading!

**Cheshireneko**- Ah, gomen! See if the dividers in this chappie is better.. Thanks for reviewing!

**DoctorMeowzie**- One of my favorite reviewers! Oh you will be the one chucking something heavy on Sasuke's face when you read the next chapter ! More KibaSaku as promised! GaasSaku soon to come?

**PrincessRen-** Oh you'll find about that in the later chapters! I download the manga scans from You'll have to register first, ne?

**Sayomi-sama**- Sasuke? A playboy? Nope he won't be one but he's gonna.. (whisper..whisper..) Thanks for reading!

**Animemistress419**-here's the update! Enjoy!

**Shadow of lies**- Very vocal, but we share the same sentiments! Go NEJI!

**Blackheart**- Here you go! Enjoy the latest installment!

**Kawaii Koneko92**- What flavor do you like? I have strawberry! MMmm.. I'll mail it to you dear! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gina01**- Tadaa! Neji goodness!

**Rhonda21-** You are absolutely right! Sasuke's face is still in the shadows! Spoiler alert! Don't you think that Sai has finally got some sense now! Finally, he realizes that his loyalty lies to Konoha! And Naruto who reminds him of his brother! I can practically hear the yaoi writers typing frantically at this moment! Heheh!

**Konohagirl-** Ack! I don't want to spoil the latest chapters but you can find the summaries at You're gonna want to tear your hair out if you're a Sasuke fan. Kishimoto still hasn't shown his face..yet.. But he's back, that's for sure! I can smell a duel between him and Naruto-kun!

**Lexy499**- If you squint hard enough, you'll see the plan out in this chapter somewhere! Thanks!

**Gin-inu**- Not so many reviews? Actually I never thought the fic would get so much attention! Thank you so much for your support! Hugs! By the way, I've read some of your stories, and I have got to say, you rock! My personal faves are I will beat you, a Nejisaku fic and Insomniac a Gaasaku ! Oi people, go read her stories, they're great! Go Neji! Yahoo!

**Pureblood-** Yep, I can hear you all the way here in Asia! I agree! Neji-kun's the best! No offense to other fans ne? Peace! Love and peace! (Vash inspired?)

**Luv's lyric**- Thank you very much for reviewing! The following chapter is unbeta-ed. I do hop you won't have a heart attack. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'm a nurse! Hehe

**Leiral**- NejiSaku goodness abound! Enjoy!

Did I miss anyone? Ah, the polls!

**Neji- 23**

**Sasuke- 6**

**Gaara-2**

**Kakashi-2**

**Sai**-1 (my beta voted him but refused to review. Lazy brat. She thinks Sai's abs are hot...)

**Polls are still open**. No flying voters, nyahaha. Goodness, landslide much?

**Warning:**

Monstrously long chapter. You will either hate Kiba with everything you've got or love him. Tell me in a review ne? This chapter is very KibaSaku… Don't mind the dots, they serve as my markers, not to mention dividers, so the lines won't bunch up..

**Disclaimer:**

The characters in this story are created by Masashi Kishimoto and are used only for entertainment purposes and not to raise any funds. No money was made on his behalf so no suing. Only the situations, settings, plot belong to me.

**Act IV**

**Burn-a Brush with an Old Flame**

_Upper Brook Street_

Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat on her four poster bed decorated in tones of forest green and silver, the thick duvet invitingly opened, almost begging her to lay between the sheets. The coldness of winter has finally arrived, making sleep a very desirable choice. She glanced at the larger of the two packages on her bed was unwrapped revealing a stunningly elegant gown of burgundy, layers of the finest silk topped with the softest of chiffons. She barely registered the excited squeal of her handmaid who was probably having a convulsion from the looks of things.

"-goodness, this is lovely Sakura! No, one of the loveliest gowns I've ever-"

She really wanted to sleep and the soft mattress beneath her practically demanded it. Maybe if she had slept, all the deception, hurt and maybe the stupid deal would disappear. Maybe it was a nightmare and when she wakes up, she'll be in their estate in Mist, with her mother trying desperately to make her into a woman. Those were the good days. A small envelope was placed on top of the dress, with the symbol of the duchy of Kurobara- an eagle clutching a single black rose with flames burning behind it, sealing the flap.

_Sakura,_

_I would have rather given you the package personally but my meeting with my lawyers and creditors_ _have prevented me from doing so. My sincerest apologies. Tonight there will be a ball held for a friend of mine-Inspector Shikamaru Nara and his wife, Madame Temari for their soon to be born child. All his business partners as well as mine will be attending, including the people who had practically demanded an heir from me. Thus your presence shall be appreciated at the aforementioned event._

_I would have rather told you in advance but I though, there shant be a problem at all. I will not tolerate your absence. I will personally fetch you tonight at seven o'clock. Look your best._

'As if I would dare show up a wreck. As if I have a choice, the way he said it is like he thinks I have nothing else to do. Stupid duke! He didn't even sign his bloody name!'

"Shizune, I'm going to a ball tonight. Would you care to help me prepare?"

Of all her maids since she was a child, Sakura considered Shizune as her best. She didn't even consider her a servant, she had told her to drop the formalities since she was a little girl, to the annoyance of her grandmother. Shizune was like her older sister and when her mother died, Shizune never left her side.

"Why of course! Who gave you this lovely gown anyway, hmm? The handsome bloke? What was his name? Inuzuki? Inutaki? Inuyasha? Oh whatever."

Emerald eyes darkened but refused to show any sign of emotion. She stood up and without another word started for the bath.

Two hours later, Shizune, having finished Sakura's elaborate hairstyle was putting the final touches of powder on her mistress' face.

"There! Now stand up, and look at yourself in the mirror."

Shrugging, she stood up and gazed at her mirrored image.

"I look like a tomato."

Shizune, for the lack of a better word, snorted.

"You look like a goddess! For someone as lovely as you are, you sure have a low opinion of yourself dear. And I will I have none of your speeches about your forehead! Oh and you have to wear this too!"

She offered an opened box to Sakura who looked shocked. Resting on black velvet was a necklace of gold a deep ruby cut in the shape of a tear hanging from it. Beside it was a pair of earrings, also having scarlet gems dangling.

A soft knock on the door seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Miss Sakura, his grace is waiting on the drawing room."

"Tell him I'll be right down."

After clasping the last earring on one of her lobes she reached for the matching crimson mantle on her bed.

"Lady Tsunade may be back tonight from his lordship's home. You may want to arrive early, you know that her ladyship gets worried about you a lot."

Sakura nodded absently and then silently left the room.

_downstairs at the drawing room_

"You're early m'lord."

Pearl eyes snapped up and widened considerably.

Her hair was arranged in a French twist, not a single lock obscuring her bright face, nor her bare milky shoulders. The wine-red gown accentuated her fair porcelain skin, creating the illusion that her skin was glowing. It hugged her upper body well, flattering the curves of her bosom and her narrow waist. The lower part of the gown swirled around her like a mist, embroidered sparingly in the soft chiffon were small black roses-the very symbol of the land Neji was hailed duke of. Her arms were deliciously bare, hands grasping a scarlet mantle.

"That bad? I can still change after all-"

He looked at her like it was the most hare brained notion he has ever heard.

"You look stunning. And no, I'm not early. You happen to be late, dearest."

"You are in my home m'lord, there are no prying ears here. You can drop the flattery and pretenses."

He smirked at her and reached out for her hand.

"A duke can do as he pleases. Shall we?"

_Moments later.._

According to Neji, Naruto enjoyed throwing parties and did so at every excuse he could get. And the forthcoming birth of a child of his dear friend-Inspector Shikamaru was good enough reason to do so. Even if the said friend would rather not have one because according to him it was to quote, too troublesome. But the blonde indeed had his way with things as Kiba had pointed out some time in the past. And that is why, once again, she is standing in the entrance of the ballroom of the Uzumaki mansion.

'I wonder if he'll be here tonight…'

The butler cleared his throat and proclaimed loudly over the noise of the party.

"His grace, the duke of Kurobara, Lord Neji Hyuuga and Miss Sakura Haruno."

The noise suddenly reverted into silence that even the sound of a needle dropping would echo on the spacious room. All heads turned to their direction, some scrutinizing, some shocked, a few amused and others simply speechless. The couple walked gracefully down the carpeted staircase, the lady's hand resting on the crook of gentleman's arm while his other hand held that very hand, squeezing as if to give her support. When they were within a few meters from the spectators, the nearest gasped. They recognized the symbolism on the lady's ball gown- the mark of his grace himself.

A blur of gold and black stopped in front of them, startling Sakura.

"Glad to see you two made it! I see you brought your ladylove with you Neji! Looking pretty as always Sakura!"

Naruto grinned at the two of them, internally laughing as his loudly spoken statement, which served as a catalyst, for the silence suddenly turned into thunderous cacophony. Whispers from all over surrounded the hall.

"-you know, the singer? The former mistress of the captain of the-"

"-then it must be true! That his grace actually found a gir-"

"-and others lost a wager at Ichiraku's because his grace now has a bea-"

"-shameless woman! After playing the poor cap-"

Lovely chaos. Sakura treated every single whisper with cool disdain as the man beside her simply smirked. It was like the only person in the hall was Naruto and his lovely wife who finally reached the trio.

"Good evening, cousin Neji. Miss Sakura."

Sakura was about to curtsey when like Naruto, Hinata held up her hand, a motion to halt. Opalescent eyes, reminiscent of her companion's looked at her kindly.

"Family members do not need to address me like that.."

Sakura froze her smile in place.

'She's speaking like I'm already married to Neji for goodness sake!'

"Then please call me Sakura. No need for formalities."

She felt Neji squeeze her hand and she looked up to meet his eyes, currently sporting ill concealed amusement. He turned his eyes from her and looked past Naruto. A man dressed in a suit, whose hair was tied on a ponytail was walking towards them with a tan woman, whose abdomen swelled with a baby.

"I see you've finally agreed to throw a party, Nara."

"More like coerced."

Neji smirked at Shikamaru who was currently glaring at Naruto.

"I see. I would like you to meet Miss Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Inspector Shikamaru Nara and his wife, Temari."

Before Sakura could come up with a polite reply, Temari latched on her arm and gave her a wide smile.

"We've already met, you grace. I've been to all the performances of their troupe! I'm their biggest fan! I haven't congratulated you yet on becoming the belladonna! I thought that you would definitely take the place of Kurenai! And your latest per-"

She smiled and nodded to each and every statement of the blonde. It was true anyway, she attended every performance they had and approached Kurenai at every chance possible. And when she took the lead, she became the prime target.

'Look at the bright side. Everyone's warming up to you! Well even if everything is a farce..'

The music started and the noise a while ago was reduced to sporadic murmurings. Naruto surveyed the crowd and almost laughed loudly.

"Ah yes, Sakura. Sasuke would like to give you his greetings. He is currently engaged in another business venture, you know how he is. No fun."

"Please tell him hello for me then, my lord."

"There are other people I'd like you to meet my dear. If you'll excuse us, Temari."

"Oh all right. I'll see you later then, Sakura!"

She smiled and allowed Neji to guide her across the crowd.

"You're even popular with the females, Sakura."

Heat suffused her cheeks and a crimson stain covered it as his implication sunk.

"You are so.. ugghh.. annoying.."

She gasped as she realized that she has finally broken her control. Waiting for a sharp reprimand, she was utterly confused when the sound of deep baritone laughter escaped his lips.

"Finally, you speak your thoughts. I've been baiting you for a while and I have to admit, your control on yourself is astonishing, my sweet."

"You mean all this time you've been.."

"I see you finally found yourself a woman, Hyuuga."

Neji nodded in greeting to the man before him. A few others turned around and looked at them in scrutiny. Sakura looked at all their faces warmly while she thought of all the sketches of the business associates Neji gave her a week ago. Since he did not tolerate failure, he made sure that she knew all of their names and background information which unknown to her was provided by Shikamaru.

'So this tall guy is Genma Shinarui, the womanizer.. Oh god, this is the man who looks a lot like Lee! What's his name again? I can remember he loves fencing. Uhm.. Gay? Gui? Gai! His name is Gai Maito! And the one with the grin and sharp teeth is Kankurou Sabaku. That means, the readhead is his younger brother- he's the quiet one- Gaara Sabaku.'

"This lovely lady beside me is Sakura Haruno. These are my business associates, Sakura."

"I'm Genma Shinarui. It's a shame Hyuuga already has you for a beau."

He lowered his eyes to her level and kissed the back of her hand, unknown to anyone else, his tongue darted quickly to tease her skin. Sakura blushed hotly. Neji looked at him coolly.

"I see that even you, Neji were not immune to the beauty and allure of such a lovely creature! I am Gai Maito my dear, and I daresay you are incredibly beautiful! Ah the wonders of youth!"

'He sounds like Lee too. Related perhaps?'

Before his thick lips could come in contact with her skin, Kankurou grasped her hand quickly.

"I see you have found someone, Neji. Interesting."

Sakura smiled pleasantly, not betraying the rising panic that swelled in her chest. Neji had told she should be careful around Kankurou for it was he who convinced everyone that the duke should have an heir. Initially, the man was opposed to any business venture with the duke but since only he and the other members of his group had access to imported crude oil- which Neji believed will revolutionize technology- the duke had done any means necessary to achieve an agreement.

"A pleasure to meet all you."

Her emerald eyes looked expectantly at the last man, waiting for an introduction. Kankurou looked over his shoulder to his sibling. The young man frowned and stepped closer to them but maintained a space of three feet from her. She would have extended her hand for his to take but seeing the frigid look on eyes a lighter shade than hers, she decided against it.

"I am Gaara Sabaku."

And without another word he walked out of them towards the huge fountain of wine at the other side of the hall.

"Pardon my younger brother if he has offended you, Miss Sakura. He isn't the most gracious of people."

'That doesn't even begin to describe it.'

She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh no, I'm not bothered in the least."

"Very well then. Not only is she lovely but kind as well. You are very lucky, Hyuuga."

Neji nodded and much to Sakura's chagrin, gazed at her in an pleased manner.

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'd like to get a drink. Would you want one dear?"

'Oh no. You will not leave me here! You wouldn't dare!'

She bit her tongue to prevent herself from shouting inappropriate words and forced a smile.

"Please and thank you."

"Well if your escort will be elsewhere Miss Sakura, may you honor me with a dance?"

Genma smirked and without waiting for a reply, placed a warm hand at the small of her back guiding her onto the dance floor. He danced gracefully, eyes watching her form appreciatively.

"So Miss Sakura, the rumors were true. You have indeed captured Konoha's most eligible bachelor.."

"Actually it was the other way around. I find it hard to believe that a man like his grace would be captured by a flutter of eyelashes, dear Sir."

Genma laughed approvingly.

"Excellent point. I've heard that you sing for a troupe…"

The conversation with Genma was light and she was mildly entertained by his charming remarks.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Sakura's heart plummeted to her feet. Of all the people, of all the men in the hall why him?

"Of course. But be careful, she happens to be Lord Neji Hyuuga's woman."

With one last smile Genma left the pair, unable to feel the tension that was utterly palpable in the air.

"May I have this dance, Sakura."

'If I back out he'll think I'm avoiding him. That I'm a coward…'

And with all the power in each fiber of her being, she placed the most charming and unaffected smile on her face. Sienna eyes looked burning for a moment then became calm again.

"Of course Captain Inuzuka."

He placed a hand on her waist while the other clasped her hand gently. Those who recognized the young man stared at them unabashedly, while others strained closer to hear the words that were being exchanged. It appears that the _haute ton_ will have another field day.

"Kiba. You used to call me that, Sakura."

She never took her smiling mask off. There will be rumors about them if she breaks her façade and Neji will not be pleased. Besides, so what if she was dancing with him, he was just another gentleman like the others. Never mind they were involved.

"I prefer to call you by your surname Sir Inuzuka. Where is your lovely fiancée? I received your wedding invitation, please give her my warmest gratitude."

"Ino isn't here. She is busy buying her trousseau and making the final wedding arrangements. Sakura what are you doing here?"

His tone was a bit forced, he was obviously keeping his temper in check.

"Attending a party like you. I don't see any problem with that."

One of her brows was raised as if she was stating a common fact. Kiba's temper dived and with all the control he could muster, spoke as softly as possible.

"Why are you here with him of all people?"

"Who I go with is my business. Frankly, I don't see why you should entangle yourself with my affairs. And his grace is excellent company."

Not giving a pin about everyone who was tuning in to their conversation, he hissed his acerbic reply.

"Don't speak to me like that Sakura. Don't you know what he really is? He doesn't care about you. He's just using you. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out. Do I have to help you every single time?"

"Don't you dare lecture me Kiba Inuzuka. What I do is none of your concern. It never was since you stepped out of my home months ago. I never nagged you, heck I never gave a damn about what you did with her, so don't start"

"I told you a hundred times, I don't love her. I'm doing this to reach my father's dream, to achieve the highest position in the government-the prime minister! Ino's father will make sure I get there in exchange for his daughter's hand. Of all the people, I thought you understood me."

"That blow was low. Even for you. I never hindered your goals. I even let you go. Did you see me stop you? Cry over you? You're free to do as you want. I never had control over you, never. So don't monopolize me. I belong to no one but myself."

"You're right. You don't belong to me Sakura. **You belong with me**. And I do not want to see anyone touching you. No one but me."

Tears were beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. But she held it back with all her force, she struggled to keep her smile in front, even if the words spoken were contrasting with the action.

"Be my mistress."

It was like she had been slapped. What did he think of her? Some lovesick puppy, willing to deal with leftover scraps of his love and time? Bastard. **(A/N:ouch..)** He continued with his statement, eyes of dark coffee shade never leaving her face.

"I don't love her but I will marry her. But we can make this work out. Trust me Sakura. Leave him."

Her voice had become soft, a mere notch above a whisper. Her eyes met his once again, emerald orbs burning with unshed tears and unspoken anger.

"Am I that gullible, Kiba? So stupid that you think that I'll believe you? Do you think that after everything that has happened, I'd still trust you?

Pulling out all stops, Kiba had said the one thing that she never wanted to hear again, not from him.

"But I love you Sakura."

'Dammit!'

A warm hand grasped her shoulder. She was about to slap it off, thinking it was Kiba but it was another. The familiar scent of sandalwood attacked her senses and as confusing as it was, she relaxed.

"I see you're feeling sick again, love. I hope you'll excuse her, Inuzuka. She hasn't been feeling well since this morning. You never know, the very reason for that might be my heir."

She heard the words but did not complain. Kiba shot the fiercest of glares at the aristocrat, the hand on Sakura's waist seemed to be tightening in act of possession.

"This is none of your business, Hyuuga."

All ears in the hall seemed to be listening, it was eerily silent. The duke was no more amused than the Captain, his piercing glare was testament to that. He looked at the younger man with cool disdain before setting his eyes on the emerald eyed woman.

"It is actually. You're holding the future Duchess of Kurobara."

"Not if I ha-"

It was Naruto to the rescue. To prevent a brawl from ensuing, a very public one at that he decided to get all the attention to himself.

"Hey people, dessert is served! Music maestro, what kind of a party is so silent!"

The crowd dispersed but everyone was still alert for the brewing situation below. Sakura, noticing that Kiba's attention was shifted to Neji broke from the hold on her waist. She moved closer to Neji who immediately enveloped her in a semi-embrace.

"I'm feeling dizzy your grace…"

The duke looked at her in an almost pitying manner before snapping his eyes to Naruto's.

"I'm afraid we'll have to retire for the night. Give my regards to Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata."

"Sure thing. Sakura, you may be exerting yourself too hard. Rest okay?"

And without further adieu, they walked towards the exit. All the while, Sakura bearing the intensity of Kiba's stare at the back of her neck. At the far end of the hall were two men, one sipping from his champagne glass, while the other's attention was turned towards the retreating form of the duke and his companion.

"Do you honestly believe that the woman is with Hyuuga?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you'll ask for my opinion, Gaara. And so distrusting too.."

"You're one to speak. You are practically betraying your friend, Uchiha.."

Obsidian eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hmph.. It doesn't matter if they are together or not. I can break them apart.."

"All this because you want to be better than him at everything. Who needs enemies when one has friends like you, Uchiha."

_At the coach:_

She was silent at the duration of the ride home. Memories of her and a certain someone plagued her thoughts. Surprisingly, no tears fell from her glassy orbs. A black embroidered handkerchief was being offered to her by a large hand.

"You're family might think I did something horrible to you if they see you weeping, love. Tsk, think of what it will do to my reputation, making a helpless young woman sad."

There was no expression on his face but the jeering tone of his voice was enough to snap her back to reality.

"Thank you your grace.."

"And about that, I have a name you know."

She took the proffered handkerchief and used it to occupy her hands.

"I'm aware of that your grace."

"Use it then."

He smiled at her and for the first time during her dance with Kiba, her spirits were lifted up.

"Thank you. Neji."

The silence was comfortable until it was shattered.

"Did you just tell everyone at the party that I might be pregnant, Neji?"

_**to be continued…..**_

****

_**Next chapter:**_

_**"Well if it isn't the dirty blooded mongorel.. I'm surprised that you still have the gall to reside here and take advantage of grandmamma.."**_

_**"What are you doing here!"**_

_**"Unlike you, I actually have a right to be here. After all, I will be inheriting all of the Kaji's properties. I am absolutely sure that I will be the heiress of our, I mean my family, unlike the daughter of a runaway. You're like your mother. Brainless…"**_

_**"How dare you!"**_

_**Author's note Part 2:**_

How was it? Was Kiba terrible? Romantic? Personally, I would have decked him to next week if he asked me that.

And the tension is building up. What the holy hell is Sasuke up to? And Inner Sakura is finally unleashed! How will Neji take it?

With all the bloody handsome males of this fic, I'm getting more confused as to who's gonna get her in the end. Neji and Sasuke are still the top choices but you never know, someone else might come up.

More characters will be introduced next chapter. Including Neji's old.. (whisper..whisper..)

And I'm absolutely sure you are going to hate a certain character come next chapter. And it's not Ino. At least not yet.

Review people! Especially if you see errors with regards to grammar, spelling. This is un beta-ed.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Act V: Fangs of a Serpent

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The authoress does not derive any monetary benefit for this story. It is only written for the amusement of fellow Narutards and so that I can see Neji and Sakura flirt because most likely; she'll end up with either Sasuke or Naruto in the series (we're actually betting on this one.. My vote's on Naruto though..) Dang… Mandy Moore owns the version of Only Hope used in the story. Also, some of the monologues below were created by _Publius Ovidius Naso _or Ovid if you will in his work Pyramus and Thisbe. Though I sincerely doubt his ashen remains can sue me, might as well cite him. Rest in peace.

**Warning**: Bulky paragraphs, Roman prose and one underhanded partly evil hunk. My plan has changed and the hateful character was moved to the next chapter. Bear with me.

Acknowledgements have been moved after the chapter by request.(or threat..)

**Something Wonderful**

**Act V**

The light powder blue walls of the one of the salons of one of the largest apartments in Upper Brook Street did little to calm down the nerves of one displeased lady. She was seated in one of the large gray sofas mulling over her latest predicament.

"It will blow over he says.."

With her mind set on a few nights ago, on which a party for the Inspector and his wife was held, she can't help but flinch every single time she remembers those seemingly innocent words that hinted on her "condition" by the duke of Kurobara when the man spoke with her former lover. Though she had to admit, the look on Kiba's face was priceless. Now since who's who in society had been present at the affair and most likely have gotten wind of those same words, she had a feeling she'd be the center of conversations for a long really _long_ while.

"And what the hell did he mean he can make it a fact? Pervert.."

Her cheeks flushed and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop muttering obscenities.

"Who believes in gossip nowadays he says? Why everyone does! Ugghh.. When I get my hands on you, I swear.."

"I wouldn't trade places for whoever has gotten you mad even if I were offered all the money in the world my fair lady.. The servants told me you were here and the door was opened."

Her head whipped away from the partially opened window to the handsome gentleman standing on the doorway. Dressed in an impeccable handsome black suit, he looked relaxed but mildly teasing at the same time. Sakura felt herself flush. She stood up and greeted her guest with whatever was left of her tattered self esteem.

"I didn't see you there, Lord Sasuke. Good morning."

He smiled and instead of kissing her hand in greeting, he tipped down and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. She blushed and stepped as far away from him as physically possible.

"I see you're up and about. Naruto has told me two nights ago that you had to go early, because of some sort of affliction. Pity, I arrived immediately after the two of you left. Speaking of Neji, I didn't think he'd do something like that so soon. It looks like the future duchess has been decided."

'Oh god he knows! Now surely every one in the party would have thought that I'm pregnant! Oh what would Tenten say? What would Shizune say? What would grandmamma say? Forget what she'll say, she'll kill me!'

He sat on the couch beside her and placed a pale hand on her forehead. Eyes locked, one almost fretful whilst the other searching. Without breaking eye contact with her, he gently eased his palm onto her smooth ruddy cheek, the pads of fingers caressing the heated skin.

"You are a bit warm. Have you seen a doctor yet? You might be endangering your unborn child unknowingly. We wouldn't want that to happen to my nephew now, would we?"

She flinched visibly and pulled away inconspicuously from his warm touch.

"Er..you see.. I…Contrary to popular belief I'm.. not..er, how do I say this.."

She fumbled with her hands and was oblivious to the smirk highlighting Sasuke's face. He took her hand in his and massaged her palm slowly, as if to coax her to continue.

"Neji just said that to make Kiba jealous. I'm not with a child.."

If she could kick herself in the derriere, she would have done it now. Now the thing about Neji making Kiba jealous? That came out of nowhere. Maybe Neji was just a sadist. Yes, that would explain her current situation.

"Well he sure had half the guests convinced. I for one do not blame them, you see my dear, you after all, are only the **second woman** whom he has accompanied so fervently, and for such long time."

"Oh. Pardon me, but did his lordship say, second?"

_The fangs of a serpent_

He stood up from the couch and walked a few steps in front of her. He kept his back facing hers and an almost predatory smile lit his features.

"I know that I should not be the one telling you this, but I think for a relationship to work, both parties must be open to one another. He hasn't told you, hasn't he?"

Her brows knit in confusion and there was this slight inkling of betrayal tugging at the back of her mind.

"No. I'm afraid he has not told me anything of the sort."

"Then as your friend, perhaps I may enlighten you? That is, if you want me to."

'What are you so upset about? It's Neji's life and it's not like you actually have a say in this…'

Curiosity won over propriety and with a gesture of acquiescence from her, Sasuke sighed melodramatically.

"They met six years ago. She was older than him by two years I reckon, but he did not let that hinder his pursuit of her affection."

And at this point in time, for a reason unknown to her, she really had begun to feel sick.

"She was lovely, no she was ethereal. The whole of Konoha was taken by her beauty and grace, and the mystery that even if with dozens of offers for her hand in marriage and her age of four and twenty, she has not yet wed. Her suitors spanned from the young bucks, up to the sophisticated more worldly rakes, but she remained unreachable. Only one man had always had the pleasure of her company, that is, then the young duke of Kurobara, Neji himself. Rumor had it that he was only biding his time to propose to her. And as his loyal friend, I was privy to the tidbit of information that he was indeed going to propose to her at the end of that year.."

Her stomach twisted into knots here and there and she could almost see herself getting paler after each spoken word. He on the other hand smiled to himself as he can almost see the fruits of his plan.

"Neji was not a man who was pleased easily but you could clearly see in those eyes of his, that he had felt something, other than lust, other than a simple _tendre _for her. As odd as it may seem, I believe that he was, how would you women say it? Ah yes, he was smitten in love for her. All went well and as the year was about to end, he readied himself for his proposal. However.."

He took a deep breath and steadied his features in a pitying form before turning around to sit beside her again.

"As he was about to propose, she had eloped.."

Her eyes were large and aghast.

"Eloped!"

"Yes, eloped. With a public official. You see, she would have inherited the title of baroness from her father. She was not disowned by her family for they adore her too much and her husband was welcomed, albeit coldly at first by her clan. But as time passed, they begun to like him for he was intelligent and they saw that with his intelligence, he may reach the height of the position of power in the government, making him more of an asset than a liability. In the end, the two of them were happy. She loves to travel and rarely attends social gatherings here."

"What happened to Neji then?"

Sasuke sighed again and he looked like he was remembering everything.

"Neji was affected. A lot. Even Naruto couldn't get him out of his mansion for weeks. He conducted his business from the safety of his home and only spoke to Shikamaru and his most trusted lawyer. He gradually came out and after a few months, he was back to his business oriented, no nonsense self, like how he was before they met. But now he has finally found a chance to be happy."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing in a comforting gesture. Sakura swallowed the lump on her throat. A knock on the door snapped them both back to reality. Shizune smiled and was about to gush but saw that her mistress had company and strict decorum was to be observed.

"A letter from his grace, Mistress Sakura."

"I should be off. I just wanted to see how you were doing, you had me worried. Naruto was too, if it weren't for his set appointments yesterday and this morning, he would have visited you himself. He probably will, with Hinata in the afternoon."

He kissed her softly on the cheek before disappearing into the hallway. She didn't even have the chance to bid him adieu. A hand massaged her temple while the other she held out to take the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I have on good authority to inform you that our relationship has been boding well. My colleagues were impressed to say the least. Though they have been badgering me for a wedding date. We will discuss that in the future, perhaps after your next performance, the one you have been practicing since last month. I'm still here in the port of Kansai, checking on the imports of textiles from Suna. I'll see you in three days. The best of luck._

_Neji_

_P.S. Naruto thinks "our child" is male and has offered me dozens of names. Most likely he will to you too. Do not hesitate to inflict bodily harm on him, it is well deserved._

Though there was a tone of humor in the letter, she couldn't see it for her mind was still wrapped around the story of one man's past.

The fangs have grasped into its prey.

**..ooOoo..**

The lights were dim and only the stage was illuminated with dozens of light of varying shades and tones. The theater was silent for the hundreds of pairs of eyes were set on the few figures on the stage, each waiting with bated breath for the story to unfold. The lights all went out, except for the ones on the farthest right corner of the stage. A room in a shade of crimson was present. Slowly, a figure, dressed in robes of pale sapphire that swirled on her feet while her hair was wavy, curly and reached her waist, walked slowly looking left and right to see if anyone was watching- viridian eyes with so much longing gazed at the wall that towered over her quarters, her hands skimming gently on its surface.

"But for you I could touch, nor feel his warm lips.."

The lights on the other side of the wall were turned on and another room in the shade of blue came to view. A young man, dressed in the typical roman garb of loose robes had his palm resting on the wall as well.

"But at least it let's us speak together my love, it gives passage for loving words to reach loving ears.."

At the other side of the wall, the woman's eyes welled with tears and she smiled lovingly.

"I am not ungrateful."

And she pressed her hands on the wall in the places were his rested and through a small hole they spoke words of love for each other.

The lights dimmed and the two figures paused. Another figure walked on the center of the stage and the spotlight was placed on her. Her voice, a low alto reverberated as she spoke.

"For tis is a story of Pyramus and Thisbe, he the most beautiful youth and she, the loveliest maiden of the east. They lived side by side and had learned to love each other but alas, their parents forbade them to love each other. But in the wall both houses they shared, there was a little chink. No one before had noticed but there is nothing a lover does not see. The two of them had discovered and whispered sweetly back and forth. The hateful wall that separated them became their means of reaching each other. But it did little to calm down their hearts ablaze with love for each other; one fateful day, they cannot withstand the separation no more."

The lights shifted from the lone figure to the lovers once again.

" I can no longer stand being away from you. Come with me tonight, Thisbe. We will slip away to the country and be free from all this shackles placed upon us."

His eyes, luminous sienna looked passionately beyond the wall, as if seeing the very face of the woman he loved. She was silent, as if in thought before she had stepped closer and rested her head on the cold slab of stone.

"You know not how long I have waited to touch you my love.. To feel the safety of your embrace.. The warmth of your hands.. I shall my love. Where shall we meet?"

"Under the tall mulberry tree, which bears fruit of snow-white berries, near a spring on the Tomb of Ninus. I cannot wait for the hour to come. I shall wait for you.."

"And so shall I.."

And he placed his lips gently on the unfeeling stone, the feeling of excitement over tonight was filling him with happiness.

The whole stage darkened again and in the midst of the obscurity, a single light flickered delicately. It was Thisbe, holding a candle on one hand while the other secured the cloak around her shoulders. The stage lights illuminated but remained dim so only the outlines of the surroundings were visible. She looked around nervously for Pyramus had not yet come. To calm her nerves, she sung sweetly, the notes almost haunting in the darkness.. Her voice was shaking at first, as she had no idea what the darkness had concealed but after every note, it became steadier and melodious.

_Sing to me the song of the stars _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dream is so far_

_Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only your I know now you're my only hope_

One of the lights above was lit and like the moon, it gave the stage below a silver pale light. She had stopped singing and took a step back in precaution. A figure was making its way in the darkness, a huge creature with fangs dripping with blood. It had a kill and was likely heading towards the spring near where she was standing. In fright she had fled, dropping her azure cloak in her haste. When the beast had returned from quenching its thirst, it came upon the cloak and in a sheer display of tenacity, ripped the cloak into shreds with smears of blood dirtying it further. Seemingly content with the destruction it had caused, it retreated back into the darkness.

After a few moments, another source of light was upon the area, a young handsome youth with dark hair, looking around in search. A look of horror crossed his face as he saw the tattered mantle smeared with crimson blood on the ground. The conclusion was inevitable. He let his love, a tender maiden, come alone to a place full of danger and not been there first to protect her. And now, she was dead. He knelt beside it and moaned in despair.

"What have I done to you, my dearest Thisbe? It is I who killed you!"

He lifted from the trampled dust was left of the cloak and kissing it again and again carried it to the mulberry tree.

"Now, you shall drink from my blood too.."

He drew his sword and plunged it to his side. The blood spurted from the berries and dyed them a deep red. He fell back with soft noise to the earth, waiting for death to come. There was a rustle as faint footsteps echoed in the near deafening silence.

Thisbe had come back though afraid of the beast, she was more afraid to fail her beloved. But try as she might, she cannot find the tree of mulberry with snow white fruit. A tree was there but not a gleam of white on its branches. As she stared at it, something beneath the tree stirred. She stared back shuddering. The lights all had set on the two of them, Pyramus bathing in blood and dying on the ground beneath the tree and Thisbe, standing shocked.

She flew to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cold lips and looked at him pleadingly.

"It is I, Thisbe, your dearest.. Please, open your eyes…"

At the sound of her voice, russet orbs opened heavily for one look. Then death closed them.

She saw his sword fallen from his hand and beside it her cloak stained and torn. She understood all.

"Your own hand killed you… And your love for me..I too can be brave.. I too can love..Only death could have the power to separate us.."

She plunged into her body the sword still wet with his life's blood. She looked at him lovingly, her viridian eyes showing much love and passion, just like when there was a wall between them..

"It shall not.. have that power now…"

And her body fell on top of his, and the lights were again on the center of the stage but those illuminating their fallen bodies stayed. A feminine voice, the one that spoke a while ago looked sadly at the two lovers before looking at the audience.

"The gods were pitiful in the end, and the lover's parents too. The deep red fruit of the mulberry is the ever lasting memorial of these true lovers. My friends, this is the story of Pyramus and Thisbe whom not even death could part."

And all the lights went out. There was a moment of silence as everyone on the theater has tried to grasp what had happened. Then there was thunderous applause. Men and women stood from their chairs and clapped their hands loudly. Some women were still drying their tears unsuccessfully, including the Inspector's wife, the others, cheered at the top of their voice. Opal eyes of the Duke of Kurobara looked distractedly at his left, with an undecipherable look on his face.

The lights on stage went on again and a single person was in the middle..

"Our orchestra, the Eros et Thanatos Symphony!"

The lights shone on the group of people holding various instruments as they all walked forward and smiled amiably at the spectators.

"Our pianist and composer, Mister Rock Lee!"

A figure came into the center of the stage and bowed dramatically. He went to the side to wait for the announcement of the other performers.

"Our beloved lion, Mister Iruka Umino!"

He looked sheepish and scratched his head as he trotted forward, with the lion mask on his hand..

"Our storyteller, Miss Tenten Lee!"

She bowed to the audience and took her place beside a frantically waving Lee.

"And one of our main characters, Pyramus, played by Mister Kotetsu Hagane!"

He beamed at all the people in the theater, bowing continuously and waving at the same time. All the guests had then stood up and everyone was once again silent in anticipation. Even the performers parted in the middle, Kotetsu looking over his shoulder expectantly.

"And finally Thisbe, played by the belladonna of _Eros et Thanatos_ herself, I give you ladies and gentlemen, Miss Sakura Haruno!"

The sound of clapping hands, cheering and whistles were almost to the point of deafening. All eyes were gazing on the stage at the lovely lithe figure who was now walking towards her co-actors. She smiled and waved at everyone, blowing air kisses to the fanatics below stage. Flowers of all kinds were thrown on stage and she thanked everyone profusely by nodding and smiling gracefully. Kotetsu himself had hugged her and kissed her affectionately in the cheek. The curtains closed but the sound of applause and good natured yells had not even abated since.

"The belladonna has done it again!"

**..ooOoo..**

_At the cocktail party after the performance.._

She smoothed her Venetian gown in shades of light yellow and cream as she tried to gather energy for mingling at the party. The night was still not over for she still has to entertain their most loyal of audiences who were at the very party brewing beyond the doors of the large ballroom of the theater. She tried to console herself with the fact that there were only a few people, less than two hundred that would somehow try to greet her; after all, the party was by invitation only. She took a deep breath and smiled at her escort, the smirking Kotetsu.

"Night still isn't over Cerise.. Maybe after three hours you can use the back doors and escape.. But Lee will probably notice you missing and then start looking for you crazily.."

She laughed melodiously at the image of Lee searching every nook and cranny for her. She patted Kotetsu's arm and motioned to the waiting French doors. As they passed through the doors, there was a commotion. People crowded around the two of them, giving her bouquets of flowers ranging from roses to tulips. She accepted them graciously and pretended to listen to each and every praise that was being said.

"Absolutely wonderful!"

"You and Monsieur Kotetsu have chemistry! Oh tell me isn't your acting dangerous for your condition?"

One guest raised his brows questioningly and she wished herself dead on the spot.

"-Cerise, is it true that you are with his grace now?"

"Oh Sakura your performance tonight was soul shattering!"

A blonde woman attached to her arm and looked at her in an amazed manner. Her belly was round and made obvious by her scarlet gown but she was still pretty nonetheless. A man followed her exasperatedly, obviously trying to calm her down.

"Thank you very much, Madame Temari, Inspector Shikamaru. And to everyone who watched the performance tonight, I am very grateful that you have delighted us with your presence… I hope you've enjoyed watching as much as I did acting.."

"-course Cerise, it was spectacular! Why I.."

"-wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She peered over to her side to ask for help from Kotetsu only to find him already busy with his female admirers. She looked for a route of escape and almost shrieked when a warm hand touched her elbow.

"Looking for me Sakura? Let us get ourselves some wine, you deserve it."

She never thought she would associate the ebony haired lord with salvation. They walked towards the tables and to her astonishment; almost everyone trailing her since she came in kept their distance. He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and gave her one.

"There she is.. the one I told you about.."

Flummoxed green eyes stared at him and he gestured towards the veranda doors with an inclination of his head. She followed his gaze and she saw a beautiful woman come into view. Locks of dark amethyst were placed in elegant braids so as not to obscure the pale skin exposed by a soft lavender gown with a low bodice. She was speaking to someone gracefully and her eyes, swirling charcoal twinkled with enthusiasm. The person she was speaking to had his back turned against them But his erect posture, the long strands of chocolate hair and his height which made him two heads taller than almost every person here tonight except Sasuke. Even if she had sworn never to drink when out of the confines of her apartment, she grasped the wine glass and swallowed down the everything until the last drop. Shikamaru who was observing them from afar, looked at where they were staring at. His eyes grew large and a huge frown was set on his face.

"Her name is Yuugao Hayate.."

As if hearing them she looked at the two of them and smiled daintily. She walked over towards them and grinned. Neji turned around and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Sakura. Yuugao reached out her hand and grasped one of Sakura's.

"And I finally meet the star! I believe we haven't met, I'm Yuugao Hayate."

"A pleasure Madame Hayate. I'm Sakura Haruno.."

"Everyone in this room knows who you are, Miss Haruno. Why I'd bet even the whole of Konoha knows you! She is wonderful Neji!"

"Yes. She is.."

She just nodded at Neji's comment but refused to meet his eyes. Sakura kept her eyes on the woman and smiled in what she hoped could pass as amiable. Her knowledge about the two people in front of her wasn't making her any more relaxed. It was like the world was spinning and she has just downed one glass of alcohol. Strange, she could drink four bottles of vodka without being completely drunk yet a single glass of champagne could knock her out.

"It was nice meeting you Madame Hayate. Thank you very much for coming to see the performance. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go to the powder room to freshen up…"

Neji stepped closer to her and looked at her face searchingly.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Still stubbornly refusing to meet Neji's eyes, she kept them downcast.

"Oh please don't trouble yourself, your grace. I'll be fine by myself."

There was something cold about how she had spoken though her voice remained warm, it might be the fact that she referred to him with his title rather than his given name. Neji sensed it but spoke none of it. Before she could humiliate herself Sakura bowed politely and disappeared amongst the sea of guests. Sasuke kissed the back of Yuugao's hand and promptly left them alone as well.

In the hallway, she placed her hand on the wall in an effort to steady herself. The world was swaying and she thought that there may be an earthquake or a disturbance of some kind. She closed her eyes and eased her breathing. When she opened them she saw gray and soon everything was pitch dark. She was about to fall into the carpeted floor when an arm caught her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up in his arms. Charcoal eyes looked over her form with a tinge of worry in his normally nonchalant gaze.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

One viridian eye opened and she nodded. She spoke almost inaudibly but he caught it and despite himself, a displeased frown was etched into his features. She only said one word and he felt that the night was ruined.

"Neji…."

Back at the ballroom Neji was still looking at the direction Sakura took when she left. He gazed at the seemingly amused older woman on his side.

"You don't mind if I leave you for a while, would you Yuugao?"

"Of course not. See you later."

And he disappeared towards the hall that would lead to the powder rooms, leaving Yuugao with a knowing smile on her face.

"Didn't think you'd stay here very long anyway.. Good luck Neji.."

Sasuke was carrying a feverish Sakura in his arms and his frustration over tonight's events ebbed over her ailment. He was making his way towards the exit when he saw a figure standing a few feet away from him. At first his features were stony, but upon seeing the unmoving figure on Sasuke's arms, his face turned arctic cold. His voice was steely but was strained.

"What the hell happened?"

"She fainted in the hall and she has a high fever."

He wordlessly strode towards them and gently wrapped his arms at Sakura's waist and arm. His forehead creased with emotion when he felt how warm she really was. Sasuke on the other hand hadn't loosened his hold on her.

"If you don't mind, I'll take my beau home, Sasuke."

Eyes met, both having a myriad of emotions flashing surreptitiously. The younger, charcoal eyed man let go and stepped back.

"You had better take care of her.."

Neji glared at Sasuke before disappearing towards the exit. Sasuke was left staring at their backs and he looked at his hands that held her body for a while. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and walked back to the party.

_**To be continued..**_

To tell you the truth folks, I was having second thoughts if I should continue this story even if I've outlined everything up to the end, it's just that I dunno, I'm getting depressed all over again. Really. So excuse the chapter if it wasn't that good, or good at all.. Maybe I'll hibernate or something.. Hmm.. Hey is that pocky? No bribing! Noooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh..

Okay, acknowledgement for people who reviewed this fic:

**lexy499**- so was your guess about the happiness thingy right? I hope your friends didn't rough you up too much! I'm gonna send Neji over so he can avenge you!

**Princess Ren**- Oh I download everything at or if you want the summaries which come out relatively earlier than the translated chapters, go beware though, there are lots of spoilers on that site because it has tons of info, scattered pretty much everywhere. As to who ends up with Sakura.. (whisper..whisper..)

**Silent kunoichi aka Fiona**- sweetheart, if you haven't written what PAMS stands for, I would have been driven to insanity. (I might have thought, oh god, she hated my story.. something along those lines)

**Tlas**- you love my work and I love you! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Cheshireneko**- You got your work copied to? Yeah, it really sucked. Good thing a lot of readers are like, hey I saw this story and man, I thought it was you writing it. I didn't maim the person or anything, just a piece of my mind. Oh anyways, here's the Sasuke bit you asked for!(smiles widely). Sasuke was just hiding among the guests, he's just so antisocial, even in this story but trust me, he's more conniving here. Really.

**Rhonda21**-Haha, violence. We all love it. Yep, the Sai and Naruto scene was adorable and whoah, have you read the latest chap, 306? I was like OMG! OMG! It's hiiiiiimm! Oh the person you're supposed to really really hate was moved to the next chapter. But if you are a hardcore Sakura fan, you probably hate her already. (There's a clue, she's a girl.. And No, she's not Ino. I actually like Ino a lot. Better than Hinata even.) Thank you very much for reading the story!

**Animemistress149**- thanks for reviewing!

**blackXheart**- Yup, poor Sakura. I think in this chapter she was a little more emotionally taunted. No thanks to Sasuke-kun. Oh and the pregnant thing? It won't fly over.. (evil laughter! Buahahahhahaha)

**jinnikinh**- Did I spell that right? Well I'd love to see some NejiSaku everywhere too! But I'm betting everything I have that there won't be any in the series. Thank god we have fanfiction!

**Natsuhiboshi**-Really! Coz you can't take that back! (Glomps the poor dear). Thank you, thank you so much for reviewing and reading!

**Von**-here's another those of Sasuke's underhandedness! Thanks for reading!

**Jahannah12**- do you really want me to tell you? Hmm.. A truckload of strawberry pocky will do! Hehe, keep reading, the signs will show or have already shown up. Thanks for reviewing.

**La-Garce-Fille-** Yep, Neji's hotter than Sasuke. No offense Sasuke fans! Love you all! Here's the update!

**Sayomi-sama-** thank you for saying you loved the previous chapter! Haha, Sakura-chan's not pregnant! Oh you like Gaara? Try reading Gin-Inu's stories! (Hey, can I help it if I do plugs.. And her stories are nice! ) Oh Sasuke is planning a lot.

**Priya**- and she chalked up another one for NejiSaku! Is it me or there are more and more NejiSaku shippers as the days roll by? Hooray! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**KawaiiKoneko92**- The count of Monte Cristo is what? Like one of my favorite movies! I've even read the book years before I saw the movie! Thanks so much for reading!

**Luv's lyric**- How was the spelling and grammar? Will the grammar nazi come out of the huge cave and eat me whole.. (starts sweating bullets..) This is the uned version so there might have been bombs here and there! Hehe. Oh a lot of people heard of the pregnant innuendo, you'll see in the next chapter. I knew I could count on you to cheer on NejiSaku! We rock!

**Blonde Hurricane**- I'd have to agree with the costume thingy, it looks really really gay on Sai. But that's just me. I dunno, a lot of people, even Kishimoto says that Sasuke and Sai look a like. I didn't even notice until the characters themselves (namely Naruto and Sakura) pointed it out. Shrugs. Maybe amputating Kiba would have been better, but his role in this story isn't over yet! Thanks for reviewing.

**Doctor Meowzie**- Er Itachi-kun is a bit busy. But he will be mentioned later in the story. I have this suspicion you're already throwing things at Sasuke the moment you finished reading the chapter! Well cast your worries aside for there will be enough NejiSaku in the next one for everybody.(that is if I get out of whatever it is that's depressing me. Maybe you should maim my ex. Sighs.. He's a lot like Kiba in this story..)

**GinInu-** The names? Oh I kinda ripped them out of books I've read and the back part of the dictionary, you know, the foreign words and phrases part, plus my etiquette book. Long story. Are you okay? How was the visit to the doctor? Here's the next chapter! And I do hope you're okay! Smile!

**Raea**- First of all I love your name! Probably because my real one sounds a lot like it. Really. Thank you for saying you like the characterizations, I was having doubts when I first started working on the story, actually up to now. Yep, KibaSaku pairings are rare in fandom, so I used them, not to mention I think that out of all the shinobis in the Naruworld, Kiba along with Naruto and Lee are the most emotional males and most likely to have relationships. (Remember how worried Kiba was when Hinata wasn't feeling all too well at the chuunin exams and had ended up being treated by Kabuto?) And you love NejiSaku too! Yay!

**Oh yeah for the guys who read the talk PLEASE READ this:**

Okay, since I love you guys so much, I was wondering, would you want a sequel, or do you want a fresh story? Still Comedy and still NejiSaku all the way! SO which one? I've already got some ideas..:) Message me, email me or leave a review, whatever works for you.:)

Did I miss anyone?

How did you guys like the play? I thought it was about time to actually have them act on stage!

And yes, who would have thought I'd actually have Uzuki Yuugao in the story? And I wasn't sure what color her eyes were, so I made them black.

Ah yes, the plot thickens! There was so much SasuSaku in this chapter I thought I'd never finish it (out of sheer frustration..). To compensate, next chapter is very NejiSaku.. Finally Sasuke makes his move! I just hope no one tries to kill Sasuke, but chucking something in his face(ahem.. Doctor Meowzie..) will do if you like. However I think I gave him a convincing conniving front. But that's just me. So review people!

So do you think Sasuke is a protagonist or villain? Did someone intentionally do something evil to Sakura?

Were the SasuSaku readers pleased? Come to think of it, I think Sasuke has flirted with Sakura almost as much as Neji has. Shrug.. Please review!

So, are there any SasuSaku converts here? Hehe, I know you guys are out there somewhere! And Sakura will get even more confused. Really really confused. Between white and dark chocolate. Lucky girl.. By the way, Sasuke is BBBBBAAAAAAAAAACKKKK! God, I hate his clothes, he reminds me so much of Orochimaru though his features hasn't changed.

So are there any changes of hearts in the pairings? But to tell you the truth, I know who'll Sakura end up with. Do you? Hahah.. Basically because I have everything except the epilogue outlined. I was bored, so sue me.. Ack, bad choice of words! I'm kidding people!

If I somehow accidentally killed Sakura in the end, will you guys kill me? Just wondering..

Review! Review! Review!

Thanks for reading! Ciao!

Coming up:

_Act VI- The Ties of Fidelity_

Written by: Chiea

Finished: May 14, 2006, 7:35pm


	7. Act VI:The Ties of Fidelity

A/N: Placed after the chapter.

Disclaimer: Chiea doesn't own the Naruto characters, only situations, drama, boxes of pocky which she might consume in an alarming rate if she doesn't get her ass out of her angsty cage. Hopefully she won't go around killing characters.

Something Wonderful

Act VI

The Ties of Fidelity

She heard the shuffling of feet on the thick mahogany carpet and the sound of a muffled voice. She opened her eyes ever so slowly and was hit by another wave of nausea. Looking around slowly, she recognized the familiar furnishings of her room, along with a fuzz of myriad of colors on one side and that there was someone standing on her bedside by the window. Squinting her eyes to get a clearer look and trying to slowly sit up were two things she reminded herself never to do again for her body felt like dead weight and she fell immediately back to a supine position. What was she doing here anyway, the last thing that she remembered was mingling amongst the guests in the after performance party.

"I see you are awake, Miss Haruno. I am Doctor Kabuto Yakushi, the family physician of the Hyuugas and I've been looking after you since last evening. How are you?"

"Horrible."

Amazing what an incredibly vexing situation can do to ones manners. Instead of being annoyed however, the man simply smiled and nodded approvingly.

"I suppose you want to know what happened last night that knocked you out. You, my dear, might have taken something that your body was not accustomed to resulting to your incredibly adverse reaction to the said substance. Simply put, you might be allergic to something. But your body had taken care of the problem, seeing as you have vomited for the most of last night."

She barely understood anything at the moment since her head felt like it was being split into half. She massaged her temples with one hand while the doctor checked her pulse on the other.

"So far you are doing all right. The headache will gradually disappear. I have given you a few tablets an hour ago but I doubt you remember that, seeing as you drifted in and out of consciousness. It is a good thing that you're body is healthy, should you have been afflicted with a disease of any sort, I might have given you an autopsy on this lovely afternoon instead."

"Lovely…. Afternoon? How long have I been like this?"

"It's four in the afternoon and Master Neji has brought you here at 10 last eve."

As if on cue, the door was opened and soft footsteps resounded in the room.

"Well, well well. They do say that rats can deal with anything even poison. Pity too. But I suppose I'd settle for your rattled appearance, not that it's any different from how you usually look. I'm surprised that you still have the gall to reside here and take advantage of grandmamma"

This had to be a nightmare. Emerald eyes closed and opened again, in an attempt to somehow make the person in front of her disappear. Unfortunately, brown eyes looked at her disdainfully and with an exasperated voice..

"I have enough to deal with, Ami. I suggest you leave my room at once.."

"Pardon me but last time I checked, I will be inheriting the house. Unlike you, I actually have a right to be here., I will be inheriting all of the Kaji's properties. I am absolutely sure that I will be the heiress of our, I mean my family, unlike the daughter of a runaway. You're like your mother. Brainless…"

Kabuto looked back and forth but his existence seemed to have been forgotten by the two females. Despite her headache, Sakura stood up and was now facing Ami. Her eyes reflected enmity so deep, they were starting to change from their usual clear emerald to dark jade. Ami sneered, obviously enjoying her reaction.

"How dare you!"

"Aunt Nadeshiko had everything going for her. She was lovely, yes. But she just had to fall in love with that.. That..commoner.. And to add insult to injury, he is of foreign origin! Ha! If she were smart enough, she could have at least aborted you and had continued on with her life. But no, she married that man and gave birth to you. You and your father ruined her life!"

Slap!

Never in Sakura's life had she done any act of violence for she knew that it never solved anything. But there was always an exception to the rule. The shocked look in Ami's face, her now reddening cheek, was enough to give the issue another thought. Despite her frail condition, she managed to smirk. The door slammed open, stopping Ami in her stride to avenge herself. She glared heatedly at the newly arrived person only to have her jaw drop. She curtseyed gracefully, her eyes suddenly calm, then shone with well practiced coyness.

"Good afternoon, my lord duke. What brings you here, your grace? Are you in need of company?"

She sauntered towards him, not even deterred by the stoic, polite indifference that Neji gave her.

"To visit my beau of course. How are you feeling, Sakura?"

Neji walked past her and straight towards Sakura who was now standing not too far from them, watching the exchange with slight unease. The image of Uzuki and Neji wrapped in each others arms triggered another wave of nausea and she unceremoniously sat on top of her bed covers, massaging her temples furiously. Neji sat beside her and glanced at silver haired doctor. The physician frowned and nodded; Neji's face grew dark.

"Your grace? And that tramp! Prepostrous!"

All eyes turned to Ami who was turning scarlet in anger, and grasping her fan with strength that nearly turned her knuckles to white.

"You might like her now my lord, but she's only using you for influence and wealth! Ha! That woman who is a disgrace in the long line of the blue blooded kin of the Kaji's, an offspring of a black sheep and a foreigner, is nothing but a gold digger and opportunist! If I were his grace, I will leave her and search for another woman worthy of time and affection."

Sakura blanched, feeling Ami's words slice through her resolve like a sharp knife through her flesh. It was the horrible, naked truth; their relationship was a fraud, something that would garner her monetary benefit afterwards. She felt dirty and for the first time in her life, she felt herself agree with her cousin. Ami, seeing the defeated look on her cousin's face for the first time took her chance; she walked towards Sakura with determined strides, arm poised to strike. Neji had caught her upturned hand in mid air, silver eyes regarding her in a bored, almost frosty gaze.

"You do not touch her, nor talk to her like that. Do that again and I shall make sure that you are duly compensated. As for who I decide to spend my time with, it is none of your business. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at the two of them disdainfully before bowing to Neji in an almost mocking way.

"Of course your grace. But I shall only say this once. You have been warned. Have a good day."

As Ami left the room quietly, another woman entered, sparing the occupants not a single glance, save for the pink haired woman.

"What on earth has happened to you, Sakura?"

"Grandmama!"

A tall blonde woman stood by the door, face warped with worry. She walked briskly towards the bed, and settled when she was face to face with her grandchild. A pale hand placed itself on Sakura's forehead while another stroked cherry locks repeatedly.

"For now she is only suffering from the after effects of her allergy to something she took last night. But worry not Lady Tsunade, Miss Sakura is no longer in danger. A few days of bed rest and plenty of fluids shall restore her vigor…"

"Thank you for taking care of her then doctor.. What are you doing sitting up, cherie? Lay down now and rest."

She gingerly laid a rather protesting Sakura on the bed and proceeded to tuck the covers around her. Then she turned around to look at the silver eyed duke who watched silently from the bed side.

"I heard that you have not yet slept a wink since last eve, Lord Hyuuga. It shall be in your best interest to retire this afternoon?"

She looked at him inquiringly, nearly challenging him to deny that little tidbit. It was not unknown to the servants of the Kaji residence that a certain handsome young man was paving the hallway carpets outside their young mistress' room from his worried pacing since the night after he rushed her home. Nor the fact that he went home for only an hour and half to change his clothing and then went back to the young woman's side. Most of the young maids were reprimanded for their unnecessary swooning, gossiping and stalking the guest since this morning by the stern Shizune. At the moment, the said guest was silent but refused to meet anyone in the eyes. Tsunade sighed and looked at the other occupant of the room, the exhausted looking physician.

"You too doctor, I am quite sure the maids and I are capable of restricting cherie from doing anything extraneous for a while.."

"Very well then.. Miss Sakura, do remember to rest and take fluids to regain your strength. Master Neji, I shall call on you tomorrow afternoon perhaps. A good day to all of you then."

"I'll see you on your way out then. Oh yes, Sakura dear, I have **already** spoken with his lordship. Know that I do approve of your choice. I shall come back up later with your lunch. I trust that you will behave a gentleman, Lord Hyuuga. We better go then doctor."

"Grandmama…."

Being the belladonna of Eros et Thanatos had no bearing on the flushed look that her grandmother's inane comments got out her. She was scarlet from her cheeks to the tip of her ears. Neji did not even look affronted, rather he smirked arrogantly at her.

"Oh don't be shy dear. I'll leave the two of you now.."

The door closed with an audible click, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since she found out about his past. She sat up slowly, emerald eyes staring longingly out the ceiling length glass windows, where the first flakes of snow drifted lazily on to the ground. Winter had arrived.

"I do not give a pin about what Miss Watanabi said. I have not decided to recruit you on to this ploy of ours because of your wonderful past."

She remained silent, transferring her gaze to the numerous bouquets of blossoms and cards on her bedside table. He frowned, not used to being ignored. Propriety and decorum aside, he had the gall to sit beside her on the bed. His hand tilted her face towards him, orbs of molten silver searching her face.

"You have been acting strangely for a while. Is it because half the _ton_ had suddenly become interested on your "condition"? I even heard people ask about whether we were to wed. Does that upset you?"

He looked deadly serious, likely bordering on being offended. Her eyes darted to a figure behind him, not able to bear the intensity of his gaze.

"Madame Uzuki is very lovely.."

Her eyes widened when she realized she spoke her thoughts aloud. Her companion's brow raised a notch, seemingly caught off handed by her reply. Deciding to save face, she moved back from him and reached for one of the bunches of flowers on the table. Pink carnations. She traced the velvety petals with a finger gingerly. The other hand plucked a card from between the blooms, her name written in an elegant script on the outside.

_Cerise,_

_Do get well._

_Sasuke_

A smile lit her lips, amusement sprouting from the incredibly laconic note a certain lord bothered to write. However, the fact that he did not even bother to write his title and his acknowledgement of her as an equal did not escape her. Suddenly, she felt herself being warped to a poignant, distant memory-involving these beautiful flowers and a certain someone. Someone with eyes as dark as the moonless night. It was becoming clearer, the reverie becoming more familiar when a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Could you be possibly jealous of Uzuki?"

There was no mockery, no accusation in his voice, it was actually a bit bland, a bit guarded in her opinion. Their eyes met and it seemed that time stopped-all thought of her reminiscence disappeared like dust.

"I have told you that it will be better if we have no feelings for each other exceeding that of friendship".

That had struck a deep nerve, and something wanted to surface. Her face grew warm, she felt like a child being reprimanded for something evil that she had done. After a few calming breaths she was about to refute his statement only to be interrupted once more.

Out of nowhere the door was slammed open by Tenten and Naruto who happen to race towards the door. Followed by an ecstatic Lee and Kotetsu

Tenten was cupping Sakura's cheeks, alternatively pinching disapprovingly and stroking gently.

"Sakura! What on earth happened to you! I look away for a moment and then you're being rushed home the next! And what is this I hear about your bethrotal, do pray tell."

Naruto was feeling Sakura's forehead then shaking his head vehemently.

"What have I told you about resting Sakura! Hmm? Hmm? Good thing Neji was there at the party. I knew something bad was going to happen, I should have dropped those ambassadors last night."

Lee was grasping both of her hands, his huge doe eyes regarding her with pity and regret.

"Your youth has been tampered with Sakura! Fear not, for I, Rock Lee shall always be on guard. Never shall you experience that sort of occurrence again! If I fail I shall sing the whole Macbeth play backwards ten times! I swear!

"Oh be quiet Lee.."

Kotetsu lightly tapped on the rather emotive man's shoulder before seating himself beside the belladonna. He patted her head in a playful manner, like a man would do to a little girl.

"Cerise needs rest. Do you want me to stay with you, hmmm? Kotetsu will make the pain go away.."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, earning a slap from Tenten, a reproachful look from Lee and an earful from Naruto, Sakura on the other hand laughed loudly. Neji watched quietly from the corner of the room, eyes resting on the arm Kotetsu placed around Sakura's shoulders.

"Don't corrupt innocent Sakura! Hey Neji, aren't you going to protect her? "

Tenten eyed the tall, emotionless man observing Sakura and the people around her cautiously. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, this man standing right before her very eyes was the Duke of Kurobara, who was rumored to be courting her beloved friend. Things were starting to make sense, now if she could only tie the lose ends..

"Why on earth is everyone up here? Can you not see that Sakura needs rest?"

Kurenai looked disapprovingly at everyone who was fussing around Sakura before glancing at the reticent duke.

"Good afternoon your grace.. Tis a pleasure to meet you again.. Though the circumstances aren't quite as pleasant."

Wise scarlet eyes took in the tired lines on his face, fatigue, for he had not slept a wink since the night before, obviously was starting to set in. She bowed politely before turning her full attention on Sakura.

"Shizune told me. I apologize for not visiting earlier, Sarutobi has been rather fussy over my condition lately. One would think that it was him who was carrying a child in his womb.. Oh well, you need your rest. Come on children. Let's leave so she can rest. You too Lord Uzumaki."

"But..but…"

Cerulean eyes looked pleadingly at Kurenai but had no effect whatsoever.

"I'll be all right, Lord Naruto.. I mean Naruto.."

She smiled weakly at him and Naruto nodded happily and left without another protest. Kurenai winked almost imperceptibly before she closed the door which confused Sakura greatly.

The door opened slightly and a familiar pair of sienna eyes looked at the two of them perspicaciously. Tenten's voice held a pinch of ill concealed amusement and curiosity.

"We shall talk about everything later, Sakura. I shant take no for an answer either. Farewell and recover soon."

Upon the soft thud of the door being closed, the tension returned. Neji's words a while ago came back, like a violent wave hitting the shore. It was clear that he did not want to do anything with her, at least in the emotional and romantic sense.

Wrapped so much in her thoughts, she failed to notice that he was now standing directly in front of her. A warm hand tilted her chin up, so their eyes would meet. His expression was the softest she'd ever seen, not the customary polite façade he kept when dealing with other people, not the strong, seductive front he had when they first met or when he had kissed her senseless. He closed the distance between them and stopped when their lips were a scant centimeter apart. His eyes were penetrating, holding hers captive. All her thoughts screeched to a halt, there was nothing else, just her. And him.

"However, I honor all my promises, Sakura. That includes my vow of fidelity to you."

Instead of her lips, he kissed her softly on her forehead and left without another word.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt her body warm up to such a chaste gesture and she didn't understand why something as innocent as that can jumble all her thoughts at once. She placed her fingers where his petal soft lips touched.

"I don't understand this.. Not at all.."

She looked at the windows where the flakes of snow continued to waft from the gray sky.

_Meanwhile.._

The light from a warm flame on the fireplace was the only source of light. A man with messy brown hair, was standing with his back towards the fire. He looked displeased and with brisk movements of his wrist, he continued to whirl his glass of brandy.

"I don't have anything against the chit, but it's better if we get rid of her. I tried, but I never expected interference at the most crucial moment. My next plan of action though would surely succeed."

The poor girl had nothing to do with this. It was just fate decided to intertwine their paths. He had to do this. He vowed to. A shuffling sound snapped him out of his train of thought. A person cloaked in the shadows stared back at him stoically.

"She is of better use to us alive than dead. She can distract Neji for the time being.."

Kankurou though thinking otherwise, had no choice but to agree. It was better to follow orders, this man before him was known to hold a grudge deeply, and it would be better not to anger him. So he will not to do anything detrimental to her. For now.

"Very well.."

_To be continued.._

Short chapter much? Prepare for Act VII, it's gonna be really really long. Check out my profile page for update days. Probably on August or early September depending on the schoolwork.

I am alive! Nyahaha! Well, for those who frequent my profile page, you'd know that I have been busy lately since school has already started and since I'm in Uni, I'm currently being flayed alive, left and right.

Boy, Sakura's confused. And about Sakura recognizing Sasuke, I've given you guys a clue! Does anyone know what pink carnations mean? If you do, you've got a lead! Neji came a bit cold in the middle part of the story. But it can't be helped, I, repeat, I'm not rushing things.

Can anyone guess who Kankuro was talking to? Hmmm?

As for my depression.. God, I don't even have time to be all depressed. Otherwise I'll get kicked out of school. T.T

I wasn't really supposed to update but after I saw the death threats, let's just say I don't find dreams of people chasing me with a spork pleasant. (wink..wink..)

Ah yes, my beta editor thinks that it's gonna be SaiSaku in the end. Yes, she is delusional and in need of counseling. I told her that maybe Sai was just really prone to blushing and was not crushing on Little Sakura-chan or maybe he's got dermatitis. Whatever.

**Review Replies:**

**Hyousetsu:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

**Konohagirl: **Thankies for saying you like the twists! Though I can't promise you no one would die or nearly die (hint much?). Er, I'm a peace loving person so no war kay? You want pocky? Hehe

**XxShadow-of-LiesxX: **You know one of the guys who wanna get rid of sweet sakura-chan. Do you know who the other guy is? Nyahahaha.. Thanks for the review!

**Razslover1**: Thanks for saying you liked it!

**Kawaii koneko92**: Here's the update! And I'm working on the new plot, of course, another NejiSaku! I'm definitely a die hard fan!

**Blonde Hurricane**: I so wholeheartedly agree with the outfit thingy. Sans the nice view of the chest, it pretty much er sucks for the lack of a better word. Any idea on who Kankurou's conspirator is?

**blackXhear**t: Yeah, depression sucks out all my energy and gives me a few extra pounds. Bleh. At least I'm seeing a bit of the light at the end of the tunnel. (I sound like I'm about to die?) Thank you very much for reviewing. And also don't get too depressed. I heard that a nice ice cream cone with sprinkles and fudge and cherries chases them away.. at least until they stay in your hips.. Anyways, thanks again!

**xXcAnDiStArZxX:** Oh my goodness, thank you for the reaction on Neji's characterization. I was beginning to think he sounded lame or dull! Yep, Sakura is definitely WAY cooler after the time skip. I hope Sakura bashers who say she's weak and all read that.

**Natsuhiboshi**: Not much Sasuke here! More Neji-kun as promised! Banzai!

**Silver Fox Trot**: Here's the next chappy! I hope you like it! Yup it made Sasuke-kun look fat. But Sai's starting to look hot! He looks nicer when he's not wearing the awful belly shirt of doom. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Le-Garce-Fille**: Eehehe, at least you wont kill me if something bad happens to Sakura. Thank you for saying you like the Pyramus and Thisbe part, and of course reviewing!

**In love with cold hearted guys**: Just curious, are you by any chance also in love with Sesshomaru from Inuyasha too? Anyways, here's the update, enjoy!

**Toxicxkisses**: Thank you very much for reviewing! And the SasuSaku moments haven't ended, still more to come. (NejiSaku fans don't kill me, it's part of the plot you see)

**Sayomi-sama**: I have updated! Ring the bells! I cant promise anything but I'll my best to try to finish the story. OOhh, thank goodness you liked the Uzuki part, coz I kinda felt that readers might think it was too sappy or something.. And the SasuSaku part, yep Sasuke's so devastatingly cunning here! But irresistible as well. Poor Sakura.

**Doctor meowzie**: No need to bring out the big guns in this chapter! Very minimal SasuSaku. Thank you for being concerned about my depressed state! (Sobrang salamat at medyo okay nako). Now I'm too hyper for my own good! Thank you for trying to cheer me up and I'd always love to hear from you. Arigatou!

**The cashewnuts**: Nut2! What's up! I've subscribed to the C2 and well, as we all know, NejiSaku rocks! Nyahaha! I'm starting to work on my other baby which is of course, a NejiSaku but I dunno when I can star posting the chapters.

**Animemistress149**: Here's the update! Thanks for the fab review!

**Gin-inu**: thanks for the advise, I mean it worked. I started working on this chapter after I uploaded the previous one and it took so darn long for me to get it right. Though I'm not sure if it's any good or anything but at least I felt great writing it. Then suddenly the inspiration kicked (plus threats) and bam! I finished the chapter though it's not as long as my other chaps. Thankies so much for the support!

**Cheshireneko**: Your Sasuke question will be probably be answered in the next chapter when well, jealousy strikes. Hahaha. That's true, she'll definitely end up with one of them. I hope Naruto and Sakura knock some sense into Sasuke. Yep, I've got other stories, still NejiSaku pairings. I don't know if you've read them already, Yellow Roses (which is a bit angsty) and The Talk (the only comedy/humor story I've done). Enjoy!

**PrincessRen**: The girl, Uzuki Yuugao/Hayate was actually Neji's old lover. And regarding the drink being spiked or what, the answer is already in this chapter. And regarding why Sasuke wants to whisk Sakura away from Neji, read the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Jahannah12:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Monomaniacal**: Noooo need to bring out the spork. Yet. Hehe, thank you for motivating me to continue writing!

**Kelsey**: I updated, where's my pocky? Gimmmmee!

**Poornmiserable**: I'd have to say he thinks he's too sexy for his own good but your second statement, it may be possible. Keep on reading (evil smile). Ahh yes, the question many want an answer to, why does Sasuke look familiar to Sakura? You'll find out in the next chapter or the one after that. And you are right! Sasuke isn't doing everything to spite Neji. There may be another reason. Hahaha. There's gonna be a bit of drama though. Ekekeke, Naruto seemed flirty with Sakura in this chapter. The part about Neji and Sasuke sharing Sakura is a pure stroke of genius! Talk about lucky! Thanks for reviewing!

**0Aya0**: A SasuSaku fan reading my fic, definitely a rarity! Enjoy the upcoming Neji-Saku-Sasu interactions! Let the triangle begin!

**Rhonda21**: See, Watanabe Ami happens to be Sakura's classmate in the anime who used to bully her and make Sakura cry. It was only when Ino threw the poisonous flowers in her face that she shut up. Nyahaha. I mentioned in the chappy why Sakura got all woozy and stuff. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

**iFool**: whoa, one review for every chapter! Arigatou! You're the only person who noticed the age gap. I kinda had to do it to make the guys more mature than Sakura, plus because, well you'll find out later. And yep, Sasuke is so a flirt!

**Raeas**: Thank you for the review! Does Sasuke really scream villain? Well, he is scheming, that's for sure. It may be a happy ending but I hope to make people cry first. Hehe.

**Heartless Ghost**: Where's the pockyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (gets bonked by the betaed..)Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Koshkosh**: A kindred soul! We both like non-canonical pairings, hence my obsession with NejiSaku. Probably because other pairings are overdone. True, it would be a shame to ruin his face but I'd love to drag him back to Konoha for poor Naruto-kun. How do you like the pace? I try to not get them together too quickly, it might not sound realistic anymore if I do that. And about Sakura developing feelings for Neji.. read on . Maintaining the vocabulary and the ambiance is such a pain in the derriere, thank you so much for paying attention to it.

**Angel of the Ninja**: Thank you for the fave! NejiSaku fics are rare in the fandom but there were more now than before that's for sure. Spread the NejiSaku love!

**Rue**: Well, that's for sure, he likes her because she's an alluring woman. As for like and even deeper, love, wait and see! Thank you for reviewing.

Well that's it.

Please review, comments, suggestions, grammatical errors, whatever.

By the way, how do you guys like Sakura in this story? Is she too girly? And how about Neji? Too arrogant? Tell meeeeeeeeee!

Until next time!

Chiea

Started: May 16, 2006

Finished: 6:20pm July 7,2006


	8. Act VII: What It Means To Reciprocate

**Warning**: This is a rated M fic. I suppose you're not dense enough to realize what I mean. wink. Please take this seriously. And to make up for the last chapter's shortness, this one is shall we say, a bit longer than usual.

**A/N**: Chiea owns nothing, except for the adorable hunk of a man/boy named Tom Felton. Nah, kidding. This chapter is dedicated to **Rhonda21** whose birth month is incidentally the same as mine. Belated Happy birthday!! Hug!! I wonder if I'd reach 200 reviews…

ACT VII

What it Means to Reciprocate

Steam rose into the winter air as the warmth of the cup of tea met with the cool winds of winter, as it was being twirled gently by dainty gloved hands in a moment of distraction. Emerald eyes watched the swirling caramel tinted liquid swirl in a spiral that seemed to begin and end at the same area, as with her latest predicaments-Kiba's approaching wedding the late in the spring and another, equally troubling figure.

"Are you all right, Sakura dear?"

Perspicacious eyes of opal reminiscent of her current source of confusion looked at her in worry. Lady Hinata, wife to Baron Lamaize reached out to gently to pry the poor teacup from her hands as a blonde woman grasped her other, stroking it with as much as gentleness as she could muster to offer comfort to their rather troubled friend. At the moment, all three women were seated near a greenhouse in the Sabaku Estate as their respective partners were currently enjoying themselves in a sport not too far from them.

It was late in the winter season and only a few drops of snow lingered, as Konoha was not really prolific in terms of snow and such, the cold season was only accompanied by cool winds and gray skies. Thus, all three dressed warmly in their traveling habits enjoyed biscuits, warm cups of tea and conversation until the youngest decided to traipse off into her own little world.

"I beg you pardon m'lady. I am probably tired from yesterday's performance. I suppose the ten hours of slumber I had last night did not suffice.."

Temari frowned and patted her friend's arm, obviously believing the actress' statement but the same cannot be said for the brunette who continued to look at Sakura's eyes for something.

BOOM!

"Did you see that shot?! It was spectacular as always!! Can you beat that Sasuke? Neji? Huh?? Huh?! Huh!"

A tall blonde man was smiling impishly at his companions, seeing as his shot easily shattered the clay pigeon into smithereens. To his annoyance however, everyone seemed to be keen on ignoring him.

"Shut up. It was a fluke and you know it."

An ebony haired man was currently stuffing powder unto his rifle, Lord Sasuke Uchiha. The Duke of Kurobara was busy throwing subtle glances at the greenhouse a distance from them, Inspector Shikamaru was busy trying to hold the baron from jumping his best friend for the rude comment before as Kankuro Sabaku, the host of this gathering watched amusedly from the side. It was because of an invitation from him that these men were gathered in his residence here in Konoha, in what was stated as an afternoon of leisure comprised of target shooting and polo. All five men were currently betting in good humor on who will have shattered the most number of targets, to which Neji and Sasuke were tied.

Temari shook her head admonishingly at the blatant display of according to her, the man with the most testosterone.

"These men will never grow up. Heaven knows how my babe feels, knowing he is surrounded by buffoons who have no wish whatsoever to keep us in peace."

She patted her bulging abdomen, which was as far as the eight month into her pregnancy.

"Would you ladies like to come inside? They are getting really louder each passing moment.."

But Sakura was no longer listening as she was too enamored by the figure approaching their table- well not only the person himself but the lovely creature bearing him. In what little sunlight permeated the thick fluffs of clouds, the creature's silky golden mane shone the purest of gold moving fluidly with each hastened step towards them. Each step was taken with a gust of power unique to palomino horses. The rider's stare, whose vivid coloring of scarlet mane and deep forest orbs was just as powerful as the animal's. His eyes were locked unto hers, unblinking, unmoving, as if issuing a challenge of domination and Sakura could not help but be flustered as he came closer to her, likened to a predator nearing his prey. And when she was nearly within arms reach he stopped, awaiting her reaction.

She tentatively reached out a pale hand and smoothed the stallion's head to which it let out a sound of satisfaction. She moved her hand carefully across the length of silky locks and she was warped to a beloved childhood memory, back when her home was across the ocean and everything can be healed with a kiss on a cut or the warmth of a mother's hug.

"You are fond of horses."

It was his first directly spoken statement to her and it concerned neither her sensational relationship with the Duke nor her performances as belladonna, two topics people usually hounded her on; two of the most significant events of her life in the country of Fire.

"A long time ago. Yes, very much."

And he was silent, gone the predatory look in his features, nor his disdainful façade. He looked at her curiously and a fleeting look of anguish graced his face before disappearing again into his stoic mask. He held out a hand to her, to what she surmised as an invitation to ride.

"Gaara! Where the devil have you been? You've missed the target shooting!"

The incredibly boisterous blond sat without a hint of grace at all beside his charming wife, followed by Shikamaru who was supposed to sit across from his wife but was unceremoniously dragged by her to her side and Neji who sullenly looked at Gaara before sitting himself on Sakura's right since Sasuke had already claimed the seat to her left. It did not take Neji a second longer that something had happened prior to their arrival judging from the thoughtful glances his cousin kept throwing on the petal haired woman's direction.

"What have you been speaking about in our absence?"

Temari, bless her for her naivety spoke loudly.

"Sakura has been fatigued over her performance last eve and kept on staring at her lovely cup of tea. Before we can pry off any more information about her condition, she was too enamored by Gaara's steed to notice us. I reckon even if a cyclone were to suddenly appear from the heavens, she would not bat an eyelash!! I never knew you liked horses Sakura."

She smiled uncomfortably at everyone since it occurred to her it must be odd to hear that a woman of her status was fond of animals. Neji suddenly turned to face her.

"You must terribly miss your home love. The Haruno estate has stables full of horses. Why don't we head off to Kiri and await Spring there? In fact, I have on good authority that we may all go, if the fair lady agrees of course."

She looked at him confusedly and a feeling of impending doom rose from her gut. She has not been home for years and surely, the place would be in a state of desolation and chaos, as the bank would have definitely not kept it in grandeur as she was paying it off.

_Everyone will find out about the sham!!!_

But his grace have not faltered in his gaze and before she can even protest.. Naruto was already rejoicing.

"That my friend is the best thing I have heard all day!! We will accept the invitation, right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded weakly and looked hopefully at Sakura.

_I hope, for your sake and mine that you know what you are bloody doing._

Sakura smiled convincingly and beamed at Neji.

"Well I suppose we'll be making the necessary arrangements then.. Of course Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, you are all invited as well.."

Before the expecting mother can even squeal in delight, her husband's hand touched her forearm gently.

"I'm afraid her condition restricts her from going on travels, especially somewhere quite distant. I am not mistaken in thinking that your residence is in Kiri, Miss Sakura?"

Though his wife was apparently his concern, his eyes were set on the Duke of Kurobara in what could have been a wordless conversation

"Very well then. How about the others? It would be disheartening if you cannot make it."

Sasuke looked reluctant but after a glance at the belladonna, nodded in consent.

"With great regret I must say I cannot go. I'd have to attend to the Sabaku affairs in Konoha but Gaara can come along, right, brother?"

To everyone's surprise, the redhead agreed immediately with a curt nod. Preparations were made two nights from that afternoon.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. :: …………………………………**

The sun was setting, the orange rays painted streaks of dark pink as it met the darkness of the sky. Sakura looked longingly at the farthest point her eyes could see, as each moment that passed heightened her trepidation on what could be waiting for her on her arrival at Kiri. Her annoyance at a certain person has ebbed and replaced with curiosity as she wondered what on earth prompted her faux amore to even suggest going back to her home. Nevertheless she avoided speaking to him for the past two days and allowed him to organize the whole trip without as much as hearing from her.

A warm palm touched her shoulder and with every ounce of her will resisted the shriek that almost tore from her throat.

"Is anything a matter? You have been awfully quiet ever since we set sail. I did not want to bother you but maybe.. I thought..that..that.."

Her soft voice was almost drowned out by the lash of waves below them. Sakura smiled adoringly at how Hinata fought to find the words to say without offending her. She was truly a quiet and meek woman but the baroness' efforts to extend her friendship were incredibly endearing.

"I have a lot on my mind Lady Hinata. It's been almost six years since I set foot on Kiri.. have I said something wrong mlady?"

Hinata's lips were curved downwards and with a reproving, albeit kind smile she spoke softly..

"What have I told you about the honorifics Sakura? We are friends after all and you'll be marrying my cousin.."

_Not this topic again.._

She smiled despite herself and bit her tongue to stop the inappropriate yet true words from coming out. It encouraged Hinata to continue speaking though.

"I have never seen him like this ever since she.. walked out of his life.. This past years he closed himself from everyone.. I know he cares about me.. Naruto.. Shikamaru.. Sasuke.. but he changed.. He drowned himself on business affairs to forget I suppose.. He's so different from Naruto it's pretty hard to believe they're friends."

Hinata smiled fondly as her memories seemingly came back to her. Sakura listened with fervor, she wanted to know more about him without knowing why..

"The four of them, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, have known each other since they were children. Well, that is even if Sasuke and Neji are constantly trying to outdo each other in almost everything.. It is sad actually.. Sasuke's older brother suddenly disappeared when he was five making him the sole heir of the Uchiha family. He constantly looked for a brother figure, I've been told. And when he met my cousin in school.. I suppose he found him a worthy rival. In academics, sports, business…….."

She looked at her companion in the corner of her eye, she whispered almost knowingly..

"Maybe even in the matters of the heart.."

Unfortunately, the receiver of the statement was distracted by Naruto who was beckoning them to eat supper.

During the five days of their journey, Sakura had made all attempts, to which she was successful, to avoid his grace.

_He hasn't even bothered to ask me how I feel about all of this.._ _And god if we were ever found out.. _

At one time, he had managed to corner her but after muttering a clipped 'good morning' she had managed to escape by calling Sasuke's attention.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. :: …………………………………**

Six coaches awaited them and to Hinata's pleasant surprise, Sakura declared that they should travel together as she wanted to point various locations that they would pass on their way to the estate. Naruto looked almost confusedly at Neji but did not say anything.

"Princess Sakura?"

All eyes turned to one of the coach drivers who was staring unabashedly at Sakura, who at the moment looked confused, then blushed to the tips of her ears.

"It has been quite a while, Mister Ebisu.. It's.. a pleasure to see you again.."

"Oh it really has!! Look at you now, all changed and grown up!! He's waiting for you, you know. He could not even pick up a novel when word got out that you were coming back.." A/N: Guess who?

His dark eyes appraised her form appreciatively but halted when he felt two pairs of eyes bore holes onto his head.

"Well we must get going then.."

On their way to the estate, Sakura kept her anxiety in check by telling Hinata anything her mind remembered as they passed through the country hills and farms. Through all this, she felt her heart beat louder and louder as she realized they were getting nearer and nearer.. After a few moments, the chaise came to a stop and nearly did her breathing.. She barely heard the coachman's announcement of their arrival.

The door opened and she ushered Hinata out first, who was assisted by her husband. As she stood up an outstretched hand greeted her and to no small amount of astonishment, it belonged to the very person she was trying to avoid. She acted as naturally as possible and laid her hand on his. She sensed his approval immediately as that patented smirk of his tugged on his lips; to her shock however, he placed both his hands on her waist and hoisted her down the coach steps effortlessly. She felt her cheeks turn warm and whispered her thanks before hastily removing herself from him.

She was immediately distracted however when she noticed familiar figures lined up on the stairs leading to the entrance of the Haruno mansion. People whom she recognized as her servants, from the old butler, to a grinning Shizune who had somehow arrived before her. With large smiles on their faces they bowed respectfully to their long absent employer.

"Welcome home, Mistress Sakura!"

She beamed at all of them, moving her eyes from figure to figure in search of that elusive head of grey. Out of nowhere, a rapier zoomed towards her side which she caught almost reflexively.

"Been a while, princess.."

To her guests' confusion(which was most obvious in the blond baron's face) she ran towards the offender in what they all surmised was in retaliation but ended with a fit of giggles as she hugged him excitedly. After twirling her around a few times, the tall man patted her head in a gesture of mock caring.

"Well maybe you will manage to coerce me to wed you since you, thru some unbelievable force have actually managed to grow past my waist princess.."

And as if to illustrate his point, he used his palm to gauge her height. Sakura laughed again making the others as confused as ever, an explanation was a necessity for them at that moment.

"I do not recall…being that short.. Professor Kakashi.."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto's scream echoed over the compound while Hinata was calming him down, rubbing his back, Sasuke stared at the older man, his forehead scrunched in thought, Gaara looked stoically at the sudden turn of events and Neji, well his eyes did not even blink as he tried to comprehend the situation. Without another word he walked towards the other carriages where their servants were unloading their luggage, barking out orders rather coldly which made them all panic. Naruto watched all this with curiosity.

"Neji sure looks unhappy."

Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. :: …………………………………**

The mansion's ceilings were painted a light cream, bright golden carvings lined the archways as elegant crystal chandeliers provided lighting to the hall, thick dark burgundy Persian carpets covered the marble floors. It was easily deducible that the place was well kept and one would not think that this place had suffered neglect a few months before. Everything seemed new and just purchased; Sakura had a clear idea of what took place and who was entirely responsible for the feat.

As they passed portraits of her ancestors on their way to the guest rooms, a painting had gotten attention from almost all her guests. A large life size painting of a child wearing a boy's cap and trousers, his gleaming pink hair escaping from the cap framing his small round face while a few strands covered his left eye. He was smirking cockily, like an errant child might look after pulling a troublesome stunt.

Naruto looked closer, tilting his head in thought.

"I didn't know you had a brother Sakura. He can easily pass for your twin too!!"

Sakura made a strangled noise at the back of her throat while Kakashi in his amusement, threw his head back in loud guffaws. In an effort to redeem her self esteem, she had tried to walk swiftly.

This time, it was she who had stopped in mid step. A painting of a young child with long locks of pastel cherry was in the embrace of an older woman who looked exactly like her, except that her eyes were a soft azure. They were both in smiles, the child's emerald eyes exuded innocence and bliss, as her mother's was a softer look of contentment.

"Well we better get going then, so we can all rest..."

Coal black eyes never moved away from her.

After having settled everyone unto their respective quarters, Sakura had wandered off the gardens. Snow was melting everywhere and to her delight, most of the blooms her mother had loved so much were still thriving, probably thanks to Kakashi. She walked past the arches of rose vines whose delicate buds of pink and white swayed delicately in the wind, past the fountain with statues of little cherubs gazing onto passers by, past the bed of canary yellow tulips and snowdrops and onto the dozens of maple trees which marked the southern boundary of their land, as well as the brook that separated hers from the next estate.

She smiled as she reached the clear flowing waters of the brook and as she had used to do when she was a child, sat on the thick carpet of grass. All care for decorum and manners appropriate for a young lady was thrown into the wind. Here she was little Sakura, her young self who wouldn't give a pin about fashion and all the other frivolities of her adult life in Konoha.

"You really should tell someone when you decide to go out, Sakura."

To her shock and horror, the quiet charcoal eyed lord had followed her, without her noticing at all. He walked closer to her and like her, set his back against the tree and watched her lazily.

"Old habits die hard.. I figured you might come here you know..."

**FLASHBACK**

And suddenly she was looking at twelve year old self, knees bent to her chest, rocking herself while salty trails of tears cascaded from her flushed cheeks. She was mourning for the loss of her only relative left as she will not, and would not cry in front of her servants.

_I have to be strong for her.. I can't stop crying.. because I might forget her.. oh mother.._

A white embroidered handkerchief was offered to her by a young man who looked like in his late teens. His lips were set in a grim line and his obsidian eyes had no emotion whatsoever. In a rare moment of weakness, all pleasantries were forgotten and she hugged him like her life depended on it. He looked hesitant but managed to slowly wrap an arm around her fragile body.

"I can't forget her.. She's my mother.. but she left me..like my father.. they all left me.."

She continued to weep and clutched his shirt as she did and he had no option but to comfort her though he felt awkward at the moment. His voice was deep for his age, as if aged by wisdom and suffering in the past.

"You can never forget someone important.. Their memories will be with you always no matter what you do.."

He looked around in search of something and a small triumphant gleam in his eyes showed. He stood up and walked across the brook, getting his boots and trousers wet. He picked of bunches of pink blossoms and carried it back to the child whose eyes were still glassy with unshed tears.

"These are called carnations.. Do you know what they symbolize?"

She shook her head and her long flowing hair was freed from the restraint of the cap she wore. He looked astounded for a moment, obviously thinking the child was a young boy. After a moment passed, a small yet sincere smile graced his lips.

"Someone told me that it meant 'I'll never forget you..' So if you don't want to forget her, always give her these flowers.. I reckon she'd understand.."

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"It was you!! You were that man I saw years ago!!"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly and placed a slender finger on her cheek.

"I never thought we'd see each other again after that.. You see the estate next to yours? Our family used to own it."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Why princess, you never asked."

She looked ready to throttle him but to his surprise she laughed melodiously, like wind chimes during summer. And despite himself, he couldn't help but join her in laughter.

**MEANWHILE:**

In the drawing room near the gardens, his grace was drinking his afternoon cup of tea and quietly pondering his thoughts. The door opened and it was Gaara who entered, but instead of helping himself to a cup of tea, he opened a crystal decanter and poured himself a glass of whisky.

"I suppose that you know that your beau and your friend went out for a walk in the gardens, Kurobara?"

Opal eyes spared no emotion and his voice did not betray him either.

"I am aware of course. If you are insinuating that the two of them will betray me I doubt that. I have faith in the two of them. I was just finished with my cup, I'd better be going now."

And like a caged lion he waited for her return in her own bedroom, having no trouble locating it at all since he was here a month ago with an excuse of business to oversee the renovation. After two hours of waiting her door opened and she entered without noticing him at all. He did recognize with a slight pang in his heart that she was happier now than before she had left.

"I thought you'd be back much later.."

Her head snapped in attention, a mixture of shock, guilt and anxiety immediately showed on her face before she could even reign her raging emotions. He was standing tall, with his back against the wall in a posture that seemed relaxed but one look at his eyes washed all that away. He looked, for the first time genuinely angry and as to why, she did not have the faintest idea. He slowly reduced the distance between them by approaching her slowly. Sakura, unknown to herself took a reflex step back for each one he took until her back met the cold wall.

"Do you remember what I told you, even before you've accepted my proposal of acting as my beau?"

Her mouth went dry as he placed both arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the wall and his body. His gaze was so penetrating she felt like he could see right through her. She felt herself trembling but her acting skills had resurfaced and she spoke in the most bored voice she could summon.

"Which words are you referring to, your grace?"

His eyes were drawn to her parted lips, and he slowly leaned over until their eyes were at the same level.

"Fidelity."

And his control had snapped, he bridged the distance between their lips and kissed her hungrily, as if he were starved of her taste. Before she can even register what was happening one of his hands had settled on her nape, pulling her face closer to his, as the other moved to her back, pushing her body off the wall and into his, caressing her back and her side, making her melt further onto his embrace. Intending to push him away, she placed her palms on his chest but what could have been a shove ended as a caress, smoothing his chest towards his shoulders. She kept her lips still but when she felt him tug at her lower lip, caution was sent to hell in a picnic basket. She opened her mouth to his, delighting in the warmth of his tongue as it caressed hers, coaxing her to dance with him. She splayed her hands onto his chest again, making Neji shudder and as he felt her tongue move without his provocation, he crushed her to him, his thighs and legs pressing against her own. She could feel his heat emanating, permeating the thickness of their clothes. He dragged his lips from hers and pressed butterfly kisses on her cheek, her temple before taking a detour to her slender neck, alternatively licking then biting softly the supple skin as his thumbs massaged her hip bone. Her breaths were coming out in pants and gasps, inciting him further into the throes of lust. He stilled himself and tried to ease the quick beating of his heart by breathing ever so slowly and deeply to control himself once again.

"Sakura..if you don't want the wedding date…. to be moved earlier.. you better get out.."

She barely registered what he said through the foggy haze of her mind..

"What?"

His eyes locked to hers magnetically and she felt the need to kiss him again grow stronger..

"I said.. if you… would rather not… bear me a child.. at this moment.. you would move away… now.."

She blushed as she realized what he wanted to say and with great regret(though she did not understand why..) she rushed away from him out of her own chambers. In her haste, she did not realize a figure was standing beside her door, with lips set in the widest of smirks and onyx eyes sparkling with mirth.

It was none other than Lord Sasuke Uchiha himself.

**A/N:**

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

And just in case no one got the princess jibe; it was Sakura's old nickname. Why so? See the next chapter. She's not exactly what she seems after all.. Bwahahaa..

Sigh…this chapter is like covering four pairings. GaaSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku and NejiSaku!! And you wouldn't believe the craziness of this chapter, I had three locations, the Sabaku residence, the boat and the Haruno estate.. Gah..

I'm not that happy with this chapter and I will revise it in the not so foreseeable future.. I hope..

Is the chapter confusing? Annoying? I think it's because I crammed two chapters into one. I don't think readers would be happy if I dragged it out for too long.. Or do I have to separate it and elucidate further? But if I do that, the next chapter might take a bit longer to come out. My poor brain cells are fried. Decisions decisions..

**Review Replies:**

**Frienz4ever: **Yep slowly, but not exactly conventionally. They're both stubborn and all. Thanks for reading!!

**Cheetahgirlchanel: **Really? Or I missed the sarcasm.. Hmm.. But the person would show himself later on.. Thankies!!

**Mashanator: **Thank you for saying you liked the story! Im beginning to lose hope on it though.

**HokeyPokey**: Don't worry I got it, hehe.. it was hard trying to fit them in a very different setting, while trying to change their characteristics as little as possible, but thank you for appreciating it! Kiba-kun's role is not over, actually, it is sooo far from over. And hopefully the chapter satisfied your request for smexiness!! Hehe

**xxxSethKisaraxxx**: Thank you for clicking on to my fic!!

**Sakura5584:** I think the writing thing is a pocky side effect though, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gina01**: I do hope your feathery friends are alive and well, you might want to teach them a bit of taekwando you know, to ward off potential predators!! Haha, thanks for keeping on reading and reviewing!!

**Heartless Ghost**: There's the NejiSaku bit er.. chunk.. okay really really big part.. Where's my pocky?? Gimmmmeeeee!!

**DoctorMeowzie: **Graduating ka na pala ng high school, malapit lang age natin!! No, really. Bah, whatever. Sembreak eh, hence the update!! Thank you sa review ha!

**Sayomi-sama**: Oh yes, the evil biatch from hell aka Ami will still be waving around her clutches and cause mayhem everywhere. Trouble is brewing!! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**B-toot**: Yepyep, I'm for the most part Filipino! Hehe, you too? I really didn't have trouble deciding who'd be the doctor, kabuto fit the bill to a tee. Thanks for reading Yellow Roses which is a bit depressing, have you read The Talk? That was my craziest story ever. As you can see, jealousy still is raging in this chapter. As well as hormones and all. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Animeobssession260:** Yay! I agree, NejiSaku is the best!! Now only if we can get Kishimoto to agree with us..

**Hellbound-spirit**: Oh you'll be in for a surprise in the next chapter. (insert evil laugh here.) Thank you for reviewing!

**Ginacat:** Here's the update which is as late as ever!! Hope you won't kill me. Love and Peace!

**Rhonda21**: Belated happy birthday!! This chapter is a real turning point for these two lovers and don't worry, more NejiSaku moments to come but maybe not as intense. At least for a bit. Bwaahhahaha. Glad to see you hate Ami as much as I do!! Until next chapter!

**Poornmiserable**: Well, any change of mind regarding Sasuke-kun's intentions? He is really a deep character here, but that doesn't mean he wont be tad evil..Hehe, thanks for the review.

**Gin-inu: **I've described another side of Neji in this chapter, one of his darker characteristics. I hope it wasn't too much though.. Thanks for reading! Hug!! And yeah, do update your stories ne?? Good luck!!:)

**blackXheart:** Thank you for reviewing and reading the previous chapter! Chilled watermelon hits the spot all the time. Or maybe melon shake.. (drools..)

**Kawaii Koneko92**: Here's the next chapter as promised! Thank you for reading!

**XxShadow-Of-LiesxX: ** I LOOOOOVED THE POCKY!! Hug!!! Yep, Neji and Sakura deserve each other!!

**Natsuhiboshi:** More NejiSaku for you!! And more to come!

**Hyousetsu: **Here's another serving of the story!! Thank you for the review!

**Luv's lyric: **I guess the Neji in this chapter isn't that much subdued ne (fans herself..) Thank you for having reviewed not only this story but also When the Snow Melts. Heaven knows when I'll finish that but I'm really trying.. Again, many thanks!:)

**Koshkosh**: Have I ever told you I love it when you review? You my friend are very informative, as well as provide the feedback I am in dire need off. Kudos!! And Ami happens to be sakura-chan's evil-sent-from-the-depths-of-hell cousin. Oh yes, her meddling is faar from over, I tell you. Er Neji kinda kissed sakura senseless in this chapter I think. Eheheh. Hugz!!

**BlondeHurricane: **I agree with the SaiSaku bit. But my beta's a bit delirious as well as lazy. She is a bit moody I'd admit but if someone had actually said something like Ami did to my face, I'd probably blast her off to smithereens as well. (evil very toothy grin)

**Silver Fox Trot: **I agree, before Sakura had even gotten a chance to show Sasuke how much she's improved over the years, Yamato (with good intentions of course) runs to the fray, ruining that defining moment I really really really wanted to see. Sasuke's been telling her how weak and how much of a burden she was, that moment would have been the loveliest PAYBACK ever. Grrr. Kishimoto probably has his reasons and all but well, we can only hope they'd face each other again.

**TheCashewNuts: **You had a head start on the pink carnations thing, hehe. This one is a bit longer than usual, thanks to the threat of pitchforks and silver bullets and a bit late too. Hehe, oh well, thanks for the encouragement! I hope you keep on coming out with good NejiSaku stories as well. Then maybe we can convince Kishimoto that they are destined!! BUWAHAHAHAHHA. Okay maybe not but we can try.

**PrincessRen: **Yes, Sakura-chan is reaaaaaally confused as hell. And now Sasuke's digging deeper and deeper into her life, Kiba's wedding is becoming nearer, Gaara's acting weird and it's chaos. I love it when the heroine has so many hunks.

**MagenKyotenChiten:** Here's the update, thanks for reading!!

Did I miss anyone?

Oh guys, **I need your help**. I read a DracoHermione story years back but I cannot for the love of heaven remember the title or the author. I liked it so much too. T.T Well a journalist(no not Rita Skeeter), was interviewing Draco about his marriage to Hermione and near the end of the interview, the interviewer was crying. Hellp.. Just the title or the author will do. Thanks in advance!

So again, if you see any typos, grammar blow-ups and such, do tell me, ne? This is the un beta-ed version. (she's probably lounging off somewhere, it is the much awaited sembreak after all)

Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

Happy Halloween everyone and until next time!!

Chiea


	9. Entr'acte

_Because as all things have endings, no matter how wonderful or bitter, there were also beginnings._

Entr'acte

GROUND ZERO

Soft music accompanied the amicable conversations and exchange of pleasantries around her. Everyone seemed to have someone with them and once again, she was reminded of how it felt when she first arrived in this foreign land where though spoke her native tongue, was quite different altogether. If only he would arrive maybe she wouldn't feel like such a stranger. She cast a look on the myriad of people, looking for the familiar sharp angles of his face or the glowing blonde of crowning glory by her grandmother who she arrived with this eve. She hardly paid attention to the appreciative, even predatory gazes of gentlemen around her.

"Would you care to dance, fair lady?"

Now there was a time not too long ago where she would scoff and stomp away from whatever show of pleasantry or flirtation, this memory made her smile and was taken as approval by the young man. Softly she laid her hand on his and another on his shoulder as his rested on her waist. And gracefully, he had begun to spin her around the ballroom. Apparently, silence doesn't bode well with him and being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, he decided to break the ice.

"You seem to be on your own tonight, mademoiselle. A beautiful woman like you should never be left alone, for men would surely flock to your side.."

The beginnings of a smirk tugged on her lips and she averted her eyes in a show of mock coyness. Konoha was definitely on the other side of the world from Kiri.

"I sincerely doubt that they shall flock, monsieur, unless they prefer to be face to face with a sharp edge of a sword.."

His brow lifted and understanding dawned on him. However, he found himself getting more amused by the minute. This young fawn was, rather about to be preyed on by the wolves until he decided to step in, (_noblesse oblige_, of course) turned out to be quite interesting.

"You are already spoken for then?"

And for the first time since this night, her lips turned into a true smile, eyes sparkling fresh verdant and cheeks stained in rosy wine and he could not, for the life of him help but stare. The young fawn apparently would grow up to be a gazelle, give a few years.

"Perhaps sir, I am.."

He was a lucky chap, he thought. Most likely in his peerage as well, if he were correct, this young lady was the granddaughter of some noble he would yet to remember. After all, this was an exclusive gathering.

"A count, a baron or even a duke?"

And she looked like she was about to laugh but she bit her lip and shook her head. Yes, definitely a gazelle he thought.

"What makes sir say such things? As much as I would very much abhor to correct you sir, I shall for the sake of propriety.. He is none of those, sire…"

Well, polite as she was, he could not help but feel like she was sharing a private jest with herself.

"Perhaps, you are a very modern young woman and prefer, shall we say your own kind?"

And she looked like she was about to choke in mirth. Clearly, she was not easily offended and easy to speak to. Had she been not attached, he might consider setting her up with one of his peers. And when she had regained calmness, she spoke rather amusedly.

"That is something I shant forget, ever sir. He is one of his majesty's guards. A royal guard of Konoha.."

He looked mildly surprised for a moment and collected his thoughts before he spoke again.

"And it does not bother you in the slightest?"

She had tipped her head to the side and could see the outline of the man she knew so well. Her face had again glowed with happiness and the man before her was almost forgotten.

"It matters not to me.. not at all.."

The song stopped and he gently let go of her hand and stepped aside. She was not paying attention to him, something that gnawed at his pride, yet he let it slip. Slowly, he melted onto the throng of people and watched in scrutiny as a tall man of russet mane garbed in the king's colors came for her. And when she was in arms length, he reached a hand and took hers and smiled the same way she had. Apparently, love does exist in this shallow world of _haute ton_. All's well, ends well.

"My lord?"

And he smiles because he recognizes that voice. And unbeknownst to him, a smile not to far from the young lady's he danced with before blossomed on his handsome face.

"Shall we go, Yuugao?"

And all other thoughts were banished from his mind and it would be another two and a half years before they meet again.

_Jacta alea est._

The die is cast.

Author's ramblings:

Not the update people have been badgering about but I just needed to get this out of my system. Ha! I will still update the story (no, I did not drop off the face of the earth) Something Wonderful after my finals. I'm graduating Uni this March so I'm really really busy but I will with all my might try to update.

This incredibly brief interlude (yes it's short) is dedicated to **rhonda21, nightwinde, ligerjager and The Cashew Nuts. **Without them, I will be sleeping (I finished this or rather started at 2 am) or studying for a quiz right now and not trying to update and not promising to update. Love you guys. (Hey Nut2 where's my poccccccccckkkkkkyy?! Hug!)

Also, special thanks to the following: **Gina01 (**I hope your chickens are still alive!:)**), voicelord, Princess Ren, theoneandonlypowderpuff, MayumiNorika, Frienz4ever, X-Sadistic-Bitch-X, saltedsugar, AngelwingsRinoa, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, xxxSethKisaraxxx, xxIcyangelxx, **** Cherri, pnaichopstix, princesswan, KawaiiKoneko92, ZiriOkamiOtoko, Kaoru4, sweetdiss69, MagenKyotenChiten, AsylleKlaire, m1xedmam1, B-toot, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, sakura182, kaszster, darkmousey-15, GalsRul, poornmiserable, blondehurricane, meadowspeak, wishfuldeath, MySadisticRemedyIsU, BlackStonesCherry, jHeyTTenallie, KyraLeonhart, fallen-nightingale, al2010, lilxlady-cherryblossom, justhoodies, kasika, shadowsakura321, snuffleschifer, SatuAka, BeautifulDisaster9234, AnimeMangaFreak, angelnessa101, crystaldeath609, AngelOfDarkness1005, Tac03e11hp, tuneless.melody, demonicHime, XVideleX, Kotone111 **


End file.
